Destinos cruzados
by Lizzy Inostroza
Summary: Cuando Darcy encuentra a Loki, sin proponerselo se ven envueltos en una serie de aventuras que los llevaran a distintos reinos del Yggdrasil, descubriendo secretos olvidados y exponiéndose a peligros nunca antes imaginados¿Qué sorpresas les preparará el destino? ¿Serán capaces de encontrar lo que tanto buscaron en la compañía del otro? ¿Qué secretos esconde su pasado? Darcy x Loki
1. Encuentro

**Hola a todos/as queridos/as *.***

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes usados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Marvel y a la mitología nórdica.**

Una estela luminosa caía a toda velocidad iluminando la oscura y lluviosa noche a las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York, donde la joven pasante Darcy Lewis manejaba su jeep con destino a tomar unas fotografías de estudio meteorológico para la astrofísica Jane Foster, pero la joven chica de apenas 23 años de edad no esperaba desde luego encontrarse con un aparente meteorito bajando a toda velocidad a una distancia bastante corta de su automóvil, tal y como había sucedido con Thor un año atrás, emocionada pensó que tal vez era el rubio asgardiano que tenía a su amiga hundida en un mar de lágrimas por su ausencia.

Manejo hasta llegar al lugar donde la luz impactó, apenas lográndolo debido a la gran cantidad de humo y luz que había, bajo del auto sin preocuparse de la extraña situación, después de lo sucedido hace un año con los tres guerreros, y Thor, y luego más tarde con la invasión del hermano demente del rubio, ya nada podía extrañarle.

-¿Thor?- preguntó, más nadie respondió, un poco más de miedo siguió avanzando hasta ver una silueta delgada y malherida en el suelo del lugar, definitivamente ese no era Thor, pensó en huir del lugar, pero algo la impulso a acercarse aún más.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó llegando hasta donde la silueta se encontraba, y pudo ver a un hombre de tez blanca, y largos cabellos negros que le caían hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, sin duda no era de la tierra, y se podía notar que estaba bastante malherido.

Otra vez su conciencia le dijo que debía huir, pero no podía dejar a un hombre morir en la mitad de la nada fuera de la tierra o no, no quiso pensar en las consecuencias de lo que haría, solamente actuó por instinto rogando no arrepentirse de nada.

Se acercó lo suficiente para poder mirarlo de cerca y pudo darse cuenta de quien se trataba, era nada más ni nada menos que Loki el maniaco megalómano hermano de Thor que había intentado conquistar el planeta años atrás, decidida a correr y huir lo más pronto posible se dio la media vuelta pero era tarde, pues la mano del pelinegro la aferró por la muñeca impidiéndole moverse siquiera unos centímetros.

-¿Quién eres tú?- gruñó el hombre tratando de incorporarse

-Soy Darcy Lewis, por favor no me hagas dañó- pidió aterrada

-¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó mirándola extrañado

-¿No debería ser esa mi pregunta?- dijo exaltada- se quién eres, eres el hermano de Thor, intentaste conquistar la tierra, ¿vienes a matarnos nuevamente?- preguntó tratando de soltarse, buscando con la otra mano encontrar su tan preciada Taser recordando con pesar que la había dejado dentro del jeep.

-No sería una mala idea- sonrió de forma sarcástica el hombre incorporándose sin soltar a la chica

-Estas herido- murmuró al ver la dificultad con la que el hombre se ponía de pie

-No es nada, estaré bien- gruñó molesto porque una simple humana le recordara su estado

-Oh Dios ¿qué es esa herida en tu abdomen?- gritó apuntando una gigantesca herida que sangraba profusamente en el costado derecho del hombre

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Qué gentil eres, pues disculpa por preocuparme

-¿Una humana preocupada por el hombre que intento dominaros? No me hagas reír mortal

-Ignorando todo, lo que eres y lo que soy, necesitas atención médica

-No, nadie puede saber dónde estoy, ahora que lo pienso debería matarte

-Si claro, ¿Cómo lo harías? si apenas puedes moverte

-No oses insultarme mortal- gruñó con furia Loki pero muy a su pesar sus fuerzas le fallaron y de no ser por un impulso de la chica habría caído de forma estrepitosa al suelo

-Morirás si no te tratas esa herida

-No soy tan débil como ustedes

-No pero está claro que los dioses también sangran y tu estas sangrando demasiado – dijo mientras Loki la miraba con gesto iracundo

-Estaré bien- dijo el hombre soltándola- vete antes de que cambie de opinión

Pero la chica no se movió, se quedó ahí mirando malherido no era necesario ser un genio para saber que el hombre estaba en sus últimas fuerzas, y juntando toda su valentía y estupidez se puso a su lado, indicándole que se afirmara de ella para caminar.

-¿Por qué intentas ayudarme?- preguntó Loki desconcertado

-Ni yo misma lo sé- dijo la chica indignada vaya que el hombre era difícil de tratar- solo vayámonos, los locos de S.H.I.E.L.D no tardarán en llegar y te pondrán las manos encima, y sea de donde sea que vienes, se nota que no te defenderán de ellos

-¿No deberías alegrarte de que me atrapen?- insistió

-Solo vayámonos- pidió la chica tomándolo del brazo y tirando de él, furioso Loki quiso apartarla, no dejaría que ninguna mortal le diera ordenes, pero pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos de la chica, y esta tenía razón, moriría si no se atendía, pero no podía arriesgarse a ir a un hospital, lo delatarían y el inútil de Thor sabría su paradero.

-¿ A dónde?- preguntó sarcástico- si tu idea es entregarme a un estúpido sanatorio Midgardiano, me quedaré aquí

-Te atenderé yo maldita sea, solo mueve tu estúpido trasero de Dios hasta mi estúpido carro- gritó furiosa Darcy

Si cualquiera viera la situación diría que se trataba de dos adolescentes bastante crecidos, con claros problemas de temperamento, y una testarudez digna de los peores cataclismos mundiales, pero nada de eso tenía sentido Loki un asesino masivo que huía de algún lugar desconocido, y Darcy una chica demasiado impulsiva que tendría muchos por no decir infinitos problemas por lo que estaba haciendo.

Entre discusiones, insultos y maldiciones Darcy logró que el malherido asgardiano entrara en el asiento de copiloto de su jeep, advirtiéndole que si intentaba entregarlo a la justicia Midgardiana la mataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la chica solo rodo los ojos y tragó pesado, no esperaba menos de un asesino serial, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que haría.

Loki permaneció callado todo el trayecto con la desconfianza brillando en sus ojos, era curioso que el mismo Dios del engaño temiera ser engañado, Darcy podía ver como la herida no paraba de sangrar, aceleró todo lo que pudo sin exceder los límites, notando la visible palidez en el rostro del hombre, se dirigió hacía su apartamento, la herida debía ser tratada en un hospital, pero Loki tenía razón, no tardarían en encontrarlo, y ella ni siquiera sabía de qué huía él, pero al ver las heridas no pudo pensar en nada más que en salvarlo, sin importar si se metía en muchos líos o no.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Loki bajo del auto y se dispuso a caminar, pero apenas estuvieron en la puerta sus fuerzas fallaron de forma humillante para él, y cayó de forma estrepitosa al suelo, ante la mirada aterrada de Darcy que corrió a levantarlo.

No entendía como alguien tan delgado podía pesar tanto, a tropiezos y descansos logró llevarlo hasta la habitación de huéspedes de su apartamento, no era la gran cosa, pero al menos estaría cómodo, lo recostó con cuidado, el hombre variaba entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, y Darcy pudo notar que ardía en fiebre, la chica tenía algo de conocimientos en primeros auxilios pero no tenía idea de si sería suficiente.

-Ey tú- dijo tocando el hombro de Loki- ¿puedes decirme al menos como te hirieron?- preguntó preocupada

-Una espada- respondió Loki volviendo a caer en la inconsciencia, al menos ya no la trataba con arrogancia.

La herida era limpia y profunda, por lo que aprovechando la inconciencia de Loki hecho alcohol en la herida, viendo la mueca de dolor que Loki hizo a pesar de su inconciencia, luego presionó fuerte con un paño esterilizado para limpiar los restos de sangre, necesitaba coser esa herida, y de seguro Loki la mataría si algo salía mal. Haciendo memoria de todo lo aprendido en sus años de exploradora, cosió la herida con los materiales necesarios en su botiquín, y se felicitó a si misma por el buen trabajo efectuado, la herida había quedado cerrada y ya no sangraba, solo esperaba que no se infectara, pero ¿podía pasarle eso a un Dios?, la cubrió con una gasa y luego se dedicó a curar cada una de las heridas en el cuerpo del asgardiano, sonrojándose al tener que desvestirlo casi por completo. Debía admitir que el chico tenía todo correctamente bien puesto, un cuerpo no demasiado fornido como el de Thor, pero definitivamente tentador, se reprendió mentalmente por estar alimentando sus lascivos pensamientos con un hombre que rayaba entre la vida y la muerte.

Una vez que hubo terminado su labor, le acomodo las almohadas y le tapó, dándose cuenta que la fiebre solo parecía aumentar, estaba bastante cansada pero no dejaría morir a su inesperado huésped, por lo que corrió a la cocina a traer hielo, agua y compresas en una fuente, poniendo las compresas en la frente del asgardiano, mojándolas cada vez que estas se calentaban, podía notar como el rostro de Loki se contraía, estaba sufriendo, no sabía si sobrevivía pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo hiciera.

En alguna hora de la noche Darcy se quedó dormida de rodillas al lado de la cama con el rostro apoyado encima de los brazos del asgardiano, la fiebre había bajado considerablemente, y parecía descansar en paz, con una sonrisa preocupada Darcy se entregó al mundo de los sueños sin darse cuenta que su mano estaba peligrosamente cerca de la del asgardiano.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que una presencia femenina los miraba de forma melancólica, no era real, era solo una ilusión creada en otra parte del universo, totalmente preocupada por el asgardiano, lágrimas caían de sus ojos, era Frigga la dulce madre de Loki, que pese a todos los crímenes de su hijo, había estado preocupadísima cuando supo que este había escapado de los calabozos de Asgard y cuando lo habían intentado detener lo habían herido de forma grave, no sabía dónde podía estar, pero su magia era fuerte y le permitió encontrarlo, no lo delataría era obvio, pero deseaba que aquella bondadosa chica que lo había ayudado tampoco lo delatara, no soportaría ver a su amado hijo sufrir nuevamente en los calabozos a los que su marido Odín lo había confinado, el merecía el perdón por sus pecados, y ahora el mismo buscaba esa oportunidad para vivir, solo deseaba que se recuperara, más tranquila al ver a su hijo descansar la ilusión desapareció no sin antes caminar hasta besarle la frente.

 **Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser leída por ustedes hace años que no publicaba una historia, pero pretendo volver a hacerlo más seguido.**

 **Retomaré también mis trabajos pendientes por si alguna lectora de ellos anda por acá.**

 **Esta historia la llevaré a cabo durante todo este año y será uno de mis más largos trabajos.**

 **Sin duda esta es mi pareja favorita y escribiré mucho sobre ellos.**

 **Saludos y si me dejan un review con su opinión me harán muy feliz.**

 **Abrazos psicológicos.**


	2. Escapando Juntos

**Buenas noches nuevamente, he actualizado mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, debido a que estos dos capítulos son solo el prólogo de mi historia.**

Dos días habían pasado y Loki aún no despertaba, Darcy lo cuidaba día y noche, ya había tenido que inventar miles de escusas por su ausencia en el trabajo, y Jane estaba histérica porque al estar trabajando ahora para S.H.I.E.L.D debía investigar el origen de las ondas electromagnéticas caídas en la tierra, había llegado a pensar incluso que era Thor, pero eso no había ocurrido, claro que la astrofísica no tenía como saber que su mejor amiga Darcy Lewis escondía en su apartamento al causante de las ondas y era nada más ni nada menos que el villano más buscado en todo el universo. Jane la mataría cuando supiera, si es que ya no lo sabía, puesto a que cuando estaban hablando por teléfono, la astrofísica le dijo que estaba captando nuevas ondas electromagnéticas, Darcy lo supo de inmediato, ese era Thor, no había duda, esperaba que el reencuentro con la astrofísica lo mantuviera ocupado y que no se diera cuenta de que escondía a su hermano en su apartamento, per ¿Por qué escondía a Loki? ¿Qué ganaba con hacerlo?, no alcanzó a cuestionarse porque cuando ingresó de nueva cuenta a la habitación Loki estaba de pie con dificultad afirmado en la ventana.

\- ¿Qué haces de pie?- casi gritó- Oh dios has despertado Cómo te sientes?- pregunto exaltada

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- pregunto el dios visiblemente confundido

\- Dos días

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó casi iracundo- ¿Me has cuidado dos días completos?- preguntó suavizando el gesto

\- De nada- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

\- ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar el Dios

\- Solo porque quise- respondió ella sin siquiera saber que otra respuesta dar

\- Tengo que irme, ya deben saber dónde estoy- dijo el asgardiano solo para darse cuenta que estaba casi sin ropa - ¿Qué hiciste con mi ropa?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo sonrojar a la chica

\- No te ilusiones, la necrofilia no es lo mío- gruñó Darcy divertida

\- Ya veo- susurró Loki avanzando hacia la chica

\- No sé de qué te escondes, pero con tu ropa no pasarás desapercibido

\- ¿Por qué no me has entregado?

\- No lo sé- bajo la mirada sonrojada

\- ¿Alguna sugerencia?

\- Tengo ropa de hombre que te quedará perfecta- confeso rogando que la ropa de su ex novio Ian le quedará buena al atractivo asgardiano

\- Si no queda alternativa

\- No agradezcas- dijo sarcástica – no sé qué demonios haré ahora

\- Si se enteran, di que te obligue- dijo Loki mientras la seguía

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó confundida ¿él quería ayudarla? ¿sería su forma de agradecer?

\- Solo di que te obligue, así no tendrás más problemas por mi

\- No me debes nada- dijo ella entregándole una camisa

\- Te debo la vida- dijo el con una sonrisa sincera que hizo a la chica sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo

Sin embargo cuando el asgardiano comenzó a cambiarse ropa Darcy pudo ver que aún seguía débil, no podía dejarlo ir así, si Thor lo encontraba ¿sería capaz de matarlo? ¿O Hulk? O alguno de los vengadores, no podía simplemente no podía dejarlo así, ella era Darcy Lewis, una estudiante casi licenciada de ciencias políticas, cuya determinación había sacado de sus cabales a toda su familia y amigos, cuya habilidad con las palabras solo la podía opacar el dios de las travesuras allí presentes, ella era Darcy Lewis y se tiraba siempre a la piscina de cabeza, si ya había accedido a cuidarlo, y era más que obvio que descubrirían que lo había ayudado ¿por qué seguir ocultándolo? La matarían de todas formas y la apresarían por traición, y eso sí que no podía permitirlo no quería pasar el resto de su vida encerrada, sabía que Jane no creería que él la había obligado porque ni todos los dioses del mundo podrían obligar a Darcy Lewis a hacer algo.

\- Estas herido aún, iré contigo- dijo decidida

\- ¿Por qué demonios insistes en cuidarme?- dijo Loki consternado

\- Porque puedo – gruñó la chica- mira tus heridas no llegarás lejos así

\- Te perseguirán, y te acusarán de traición- gruñó Loki, no le importaba lo que pasara con la chica, pero le debía la vida

\- De todas maneras lo harán, Jane ya debe saberlo, ¿Thor está en la tierra?

\- Si, sentí su presencia esta mañana

\- Por favor, llévame contigo- suplicó la chica

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Loki así frustrado

\- Porque no quiero que me interroguen y me encierren

\- No tienes la culpa, dirás que te obligué, que te forcé a ayudarme y que escape sin que tu sepas donde

\- Jane no me creerá

\- Vaya amiga si no te cree que un demente como yo te obligó- dijo Loki con una sonrisa

\- Lo dice el tipo al que lo apreso su propio hermano- respondió de forma sarcástica ante la mirada divertida y furiosa de Loki

\- Ya entiendo porque no te creerían- susurró Loki dándose cuenta lo mordaz que era la chica con las palabras

Loki no quería depender de la ayuda de nadie, huyo de Asgard cuando un fallo en la seguridad le permitió usar magia nuevamente, Thor no estaba en el palacio por lo que nadie pudo contra él, ni siquiera Odín que lo atacó innumerables veces con Gugnir, su propio padre había intentado matarlo, solo por escapar de aquella asquerosa prisión, cuando su padre hubo fallado Heimdall lo había atravesado casi de forma mortal, y en un desesperado intento por escapar había corrido hasta el otro extremo del Bifrost, abriendo el portal con magia, hacia cualquiera fuera el planeta al que este lo enviara, más nunca pensó que sería a Midgard, y que una menuda chica parlanchina lo encontraría, lo cuidaría, y ahora tendría que llevarla con él.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó

\- Por supuesto que no

\- Es una buena respuesta de momento

Darcy se cambió de ropa poniéndose unos vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros, al momento que cargaba su iPod en un bolso improvisado que contenía materiales de curación, dinero y números de teléfono.

En unos pocos minutos se encontraban dentro del Jeep de Darcy que condujo a toda velocidad hacia las afueras de la ciudad, Loki le había indicado que debían ir a un lugar muy apartado, que lo demás era responsabilidad de él, y la chica sin saber que hacer solo atinó a obedecer, pero su sangre se congeló cuando su teléfono sonó y al contestar era Jane, furiosa, Thor había llegado a la tierra, y con la tecnología de punta de S.H.I.E.L.D ya sabían que ella había ayudado al asgardiano a ocultarse, Jane le soltó mil maldiciones y llanto a la chica pidiendo que entregará a Loki, que no fuera estúpida, que fuera lo que fuera que había hecho conseguiría que su condena no fuera tan alta, esto hizo que el pecho de la morena se apretara, ni siquiera le ofrecía redimirla de sus pecados sino que le ofrecía hacer su condena menos dura, era una injusticia, Jane no tuvo ningún castigo cuando Thor llegó a la tierra, nadie le dijo nada por esconder un extraterrestre, pero ella merecía ¿la cárcel? ¿Thor no debería agradecer que había salvado a su hermano? Iba a colgar, con lágrimas en sus ojos cuando la voz de Thor se escuchó al otro lado de la línea cómo había aprendido a usar un teléfono?

\- Darcy, tienes que entregar a mi hermano, será llevado a Asgard a cumplir con su condena

\- Qué pésimo hermano eres grandote, está herido, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

\- Padre exige que sea llevado de vuelta, Darce, y tú también serás llevada a Asgard si no colaboras

\- ¿Qué demonios?- gritó la chica ante la justicia de Asgard, vaya se nota que la querían en la tierra, dado que tras un error todos se ponían en su contra y la vendían a la justicia interplanetaria

No alanzó a seguir hablando cuando Loki le arrebato el jodido aparato de las manos.

\- Querido hermano- dijo Loki con furia

\- Loki, regresarás conmigo a Asgard, vivo o muerto – gruño esta vez el rubio

\- Me encantaría acompañarte querido hermano, pero luego de que mi padre intentara matarme, no tengo nada más que hacer allá

\- Debes cumplir tu condena, Tú y la insensata de Darce

\- Ella no tiene la culpa de nada estúpida bestia

\- Quien sea que colabore contigo es acusado de traición

\- Lamento arruinar tus planes hermano pero no me atraparás jamás- termino el pelinegro

Darcy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía ser tan estúpida, seguro S.H.I.E.L.D la estaba rastreando tomo el teléfono de manos de Loki y lo arrojó lejos, el inteligente asgardiano no tardo en comprender, llegando a su destino, bajaron del jeep y Loki tomó del brazo a una muy alterada Darcy

\- ¿Estás segura de ir conmigo?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

\- Te dije que no- grito la chica de ojos azules

\- Sujétate de mí- dijo Loki y Darcy se aferró a su cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello, cayendo en cuenta de su cercanía, pero a lo lejos pudo ver la nave flotante de S.H.I.E.L.D y un fuerte estruendo le hizo saber que Thor había llegado justo delante de ellos.

Los tres se miraron durante milésimas de segundo en las que Loki comenzó a murmurar un conjuro, no tenía la fuerza aún para trasladarse entre planetas, pero si podía usar su energía para transportarse a algún lugar alejado dentro de ese estúpido planeta, pero Thor estaba allí, morirían él y la ingenua chica que lo seguía, casi llegaba a lamentarlo, ella no tenía la culpa, y el odiaba las injusticias, Thor levantó su martillo para dirigirlo directamente hacia él, pero no espero que Darcy sacara de su bolso una pequeña pistola que descargó una carga eléctrica directo al pecho de Thor, haciendo que el rubio apretara los dientes y gruñera de dolor, distracción que Loki utilizó para terminar el conjuro y abrazando a Darcy desaparecieron ante la mirada impresionada de todos, incluso de los vengadores que estaban todos reunidos en el mismo lugar, Thor maldijo por lo bajo, Loki era el mejor hechicero de Asgard, su fuerza estaba debilitada, pero no sería fácil seguir el rastro ahora.

Jane derramaba innumerables lágrimas dentro de la nave, por un lado estaba feliz de que Thor hubiera vuelto a ella, rogándole perdón y diciéndole que la amaba y protegería de esta nueva ¿amenaza? Pero por otro lado sentía una enorme tristeza al no saber porque su amiga había sido tan estúpida para ayudar a un criminal de guerra, y ahora todos los que habían sido sus amigos iban tras ella y el maniático de Loki.

 **Espero les haya gustado la introducción a la historia que he dado con estos dos capítulos la verdadera historia comienza ahora, cargada de aventuras, emociones, y decisiones, trataré de no caer en el OC, y hacer los personajes lo más apegados a su personalidad posible, sin más que decir gracias por leerme, y espero esta historia logre cautivarlos**

 **Abrazos psicológicos**


	3. Una nueva realidad

**Islas Lofoten, Noruega.**

Luego de un inesperado escape de las afueras de Nueva York, Loki y Darcy aparecieron en un lugar bastante diferente, Darcy sintió que se congelaba al instante, sin embargo para Loki el clima no causaba ningún daño en él, ''de algo que le sirviera se gigante de hielo'' pensó con asco.

El lugar era hermoso, era de noche en aquel lugar, y Darcy pudo jurar que no había visto nada más hermoso en todos los años de su vida, sin embargo el frio amenazaba con hacerla entrar prontamente en hipotermia, no quería mostrarse débil ante Loki, sino estaba prácticamente segura de que el asgardiano la abandonaría a su suerte, y ella ya no tenía a nadie. Loki se percató de la situación, y se dirigieron juntos en busca de algún lugar donde comprar ropas adecuadas y rentar un piso o una cabaña.

\- No tengo mucho dinero- lamentó Darcy- espero nos alcance

\- Déjamelo a mí- gruñó Loki y haciendo unos cuantos trucos de magia el dinero de Darcy se había multiplicado, la mujer miro asombrada, era lo más maravilloso que había visto en su vida.

\- Asombroso- elogió la chica, más él se limitó a guardar silencio

Luego de una hora la chica había comprado lo necesario y rentado una cabaña a orillas del mar, una vez dentro el silencio se hizo casi insoportable.

\- ¿Me dirás entonces de que estas huyendo?- soltó sin tapujos la chica

\- No es de tu incumbencia

\- Claro que lo es, escapamos juntos después de todo

\- Solo será algo momentáneo- dijo Loki con una mueca de dolo

\- ¿Te duele?- preguntó- Déjame ver – pidió acercándose

\- ¿Por qué insistes en preocuparte por mí?- peguntó tratando de comprender el Dios

\- Porque está en mi naturaleza- respondió con simpleza

\- Jamás comprenderé la debilidad de los mortales- gruñó Loki, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa que le dejo confundido

Se recostó sobre el sofá y Darcy le ayudo a quitarse la camisa con cuidado, la herida se veía bien pero había sangrado debido a lo agitado del día, la curo con cuidado como si cualquier movimiento brusco pudiera lastimarlo más aún, sabía que Loki era fuerte, un poderoso hechicero y que había sido entrenado a la par con Thor, pero no por eso lo trataría con menos cuidado, Loki por su parte observaba como la humana lo curaba con cuidado, confundido por las acciones de los mortales, dos veces había atacado el planeta de la chica, debería odiarlo y temerle pero ella no había dudado en ayudarlo, y sacrificar todo para escapar con él, pero maldición ni siquiera se conocían, ni siquiera sabían algo el uno del otro, solamente eran dos extraños, un villano y una humana muy ingenua, Loki no comprendía porque por más que lo intentaba no entendía el extraño comportamiento de Darcy Lewis, al principio llegó a pensar que era una espía, algo así como esa mujer de cabello rojo que lo había engañado en la nave de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero Darcy no tenía las características de una espía, podía ver en los ojos de la chica ingenuidad e impulsividad en sus actos, y por un momento recodó su juventud, cuando creía que Odín lo amaría igual que Thor, cuando era pequeño y corría detrás de su hermano, siendo ignorado y rechazado cuando este jugaba con los tres guerreros y la hermosa Lady Sif, el recuerdo lo lleno de ira, pero no lo demostró.

\- Has abandonado todo por mí- murmuró Loki

\- No lo hice solo por ti- murmuró Darcy

\- ¿Es una trampa entonces?

\- No lo es, pero al igual que tú tengo mis secretos

\- Dime cuales son entonces, mortal- gruñó un desconfiado Loki

\- ¿Por qué debería? Tú no me has dicho porque huyes

Luego de unos minutos de silencio Darcy comenzó a relatar:

 _''Llevaba poco tiempo trabajando para S.H.I.E.L.D, cuando me di cuenta que un lugar como ese no era para mí, solo era una estúpida asistente, que estudiaba ciencias políticas, todos tenían sus grandes propósitos o poderes, o quienes no tenían ningún talento especial eran lo suficientemente hermosas como para que todos las admiraran, yo en cambio vestía ropas normales que a nadie llamaba la atención, aburrida de la rutina de ver a Erick y Jane, comencé a hacer lo mejor que sabía hacer, pasearme escuchando música por todo el lugar, cuando quería podía esconderme en los lugares más inhóspitos para que nadie me molestara, pero un día simplemente me escondí donde no debía estar, Nick Fury ponía al corriente a Tony Stark, de todo lo que debía saber al ser el principal accionista de la empresa, negocios corruptos, con buenos fines debo admitir, pero no por eso dejaban de ser corruptos, detallaba la vida de cada uno de los ''heroicos'' Vengadores, pero cada palabra que escuchaba me impresionaba, asesinos redimidos que no habían distinguido niños, mujeres o ancianos, habían matado a cuanta persona les ordenaban por dinero, luego se habían arrepentido era verdad, pero era imposible borrar ese historial de sangre en sus manos, no podía trabajar de asistente para ellos, me pesaba cada día, pero uno de los peores secretos que escuche fue acerca de Jane, nunca entendí porque me había aceptado como su pasante, mis estudios nada tenían que ver con sus investigaciones, hasta que me enteré que era su prima biológica, es curioso lo que diré per escúchame atentamente-_ Pidió Darcy a un atento Loki, el solo asintió con la cabeza- _soy adoptada, no fue una vida feliz, mis padres adoptivos eran alcohólicos, querían y querían que yo fuera religiosa, me hicieron la vida imposible hasta que cumplidos los 18 años por fin pude escapar de casa, me quede en casa de una amiga y siempre soñé con encontrar a mis padres biológicos, sentía que ellos me querían, muy en el fondo, tenía la estúpida idea de que me querrían-_ Loki la miraba sorprendido, ambos eran adoptados, eso sí que no se lo había esperado- _con los años luego de que entré a estudiar me olvide de ese tema por completo hasta esa tarde en S.H.I.E.L.D, Fury dijo que Jane le había contado que era mi prima biológica, y había aceptado mi solicitud de trabajo por lástima, y que yo no sabía nada de ello y que lo mantuviera en secreto, hace algunos meses yo había conocido a la perfecta familia de Jane, mi verdadera familia, yo no tenía idea de quienes eran cuando los conocí, solo sabían que eran los padres y tíos de Jane, su padre era un famoso astrofísico al igual que ella, y él hermano del padre de Jane, el que con el tiempo descubrí que era mi padre era nada más ni nada menos que un senador de la república, ¿sabes cuánto dinero ganan esos malditos imbéciles?, no me falto comida ni techo cuando estuve con mis padres adoptivos, pero rogaba día a día para que mi padre no llegara demasiado borracho a casa y que mi madre no se drogara porque mi vida se tornaba un infierno, un senador de la república podría haberse encargado de su hija bastarda, pero él prefirió dejarme abandonada en un hogar a mi suerte, y Jane supo de mi origen y no me dijo nada, la considero mi hermana pero sabía lo mucho que me hacía sufrir el tema, pensaba renunciar de todas maneras, esa noche que te encontré había dicho a Jane que iría a tomar las fotografías que me había pedido pero quería relajarme, no pensar en eso pese a que llevaba semanas soportándolo lo mejor que podía, y de pronto te encontré, no sé porque te ayude pero de todas maneras no me arrepiento''_ – Concluyó la chica con una sonrisa agachando la mirada.

Loki la observaba anonadado, no había esperado esa confesión tan repentina, si bien es cierto él había sufrido mucho en sus largos años, la vida de Darcy también había sido bastante complicada, y entendía en cierto punto por qué había huido con él, no se sentía usado, al contrario sentía que había sido un intercambio en la liberaba de su vida y ella le había salvado la vida, tampoco podía juzgarla por lo impulsiva que era, porque el mismo se reconocía en esas acciones, casi se atrevía a decir que compartían muchas similitudes, no hablaron más del tema, la habitación tenía dos camas, por lo que dejaron sus nuevas pertenencias uno en cada cama, y luego estaban sentados frente a frente con una sonrisa estúpida pintada en la cara.

\- ¿Qué planeas ahora Dios megalómano?- preguntó Darcy divertida

\- Ya lo sabrás, no planeaba una débil mortal en mis maravillosos planes, pero no eres mala compañía

\- Te agrado, debes admitirlo

\- Puede ser, no eres del todo detestable como cualquier humana- confesó lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara

\- ¿Me contarás algún día porque huyes?- preguntó Darcy curiosa

\- Tal vez, pero no será ahora- confesó Loki recostándose en la cama Darcy imitó el gesto, estaba cansada luego de aquel día con tantas emociones distintas.

Loki tenía claro que haría, debía huir no solo de Odín y Thor, sino que también de Thanos, no sería una vida fácil, pero lograría hacerlo, la tierra era un buen lugar para comenzar, pese a ser un planeta bastante detestable para sus altos estándares, Darcy por su parte ya no tenía nada, ni siquiera su vida, extrañaría a sus amigos pero no podía verlos a la cara nuevamente no después de todo lo que sabía, Loki era un asesino serial pero que tenía un propósito sus amigos solo eran asesinos a sueldo antes de convertirse en héroes ni todas las vidas que salvaran podrían devolver a la vida todos aquellos asesinatos que cometieron, y Jane, ella podría seguir disfrutando de su vida como millonaria, más ella jamás tendría una familia, solo era una estúpida pasante que ahora estaba al lado del villano más buscado a nivel interplanetario, era curioso como sus amigos se habían vuelto en su contra solo por haber ayudado a Loki, pero ellos eran mucho peores, Loki al menos tenía un propósito glorioso, un motivo y un plan, sus amigos solo eran humanos adiestrados, pese a lo difícil de su situación ahora, no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, y si el Dios la abandonaba al menos le quedaría el recuerdo de la que era su mayor aventura hasta ahora.

En la oscuridad de la noche con Darcy durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama de al lado, Loki comenzó a repasar su plan con cuidado, poco le importaba ya el trono de Asgard, encerrado en los calabozos tanto tiempo pudo darse cuenta que ese lugar no valía la pena, solo eran estúpidos dioses sin motivo alguno de admiración, bien podía Odín quedarse con su estúpido trono de oro. Sin embargo Thor y Odín lo buscaban, huir de ellos le complicaría aún más su situación, pero su objetivo principal era encontrar la forma de matar a Thanos aquel poderoso ser que lo utilizó en el pasado para obtener las gemas, se odió por haberse aliado con él, al fin y al cabo solo había sido un peón más en el universo y no un rey como Thanos le había prometido, sin embargo sabía que vendría por él, Thanos lo encontraría y se vengaría de él de la forma más dolorosa posible, sabía que no se vengaría contra él, Thanos se lo había dejado en claro, había solo una persona a la que él amaba más que a su propia vida, y esa mujer era su madre, Thanos no tardaría en descubrirlo, por eso debía huir para que él monstruoso ser no tuviera acceso a su mente y supiera sus más ocultos pensamientos, protegería a Frigga a como dé lugar, sin que nadie supiera, jamás se mostraría débil ante nadie, y sabía perfectamente que Odín y Thor jamás protegerían a la reina como era debido, Thor estaba empecinado en cuidar la tierra y Odín ya era un viejo estúpido cuyo cerebro se iba pudriendo con los años, pensaba Loki.

Primero se ocultaría en la Midgard, Thanos no podría encontrarlo, porque era el único planeta del universo en él que no tenía espías ni control de ningún tipo, luego encontraría la forma para trasladarse de vuelta a Asgard en busca del teseracto, debía encontrar el cetro a como dé lugar, solo eso le permitiría transportarse al lugar que quisiese y haría aún más fuerte su magia, podría trasladarse entre planetas y dimensiones a las cuáles ni todos los caminos secretos que conocía podían llegar, encontraría cada una de las gemas del infinito antes que Thanos y lo mataría sin piedad alguna . Maldijo por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta que ese plan lo haría un héroe y no un villano, pero él no era un héroe, solo quería desaparecer a Thanos del universo, ya después retomaría sus planes de conquista solo por diversión.

Pero lo que Loki no podía saber era que en Asgard muy lejos de Midgard todos ya se habían enterado de quien había sido la persona que hizo un falló en toda la seguridad para liberar a Loki, era nada más y nada menos que la reina Frigga, Odín al enterarse se derrumbó, sintiéndose traicionado por su amada, un crimen como ese la hacía merecedora de la muerte, pero él no podía matarla, la amaba y sabía que la mujer era una madre bondadosa, su corazón puro le había llevado a liberar a su hijo adoptivo, por lo que mando a que la encerraran en los calabozos con el dolor de su alma al verla encerrada tras las transparentes paredes, ella solo le había sonreído, entendía su situación y no se arrepentía, pero al padre de todo no le faltaba mucho para caer nuevamente en el sueño de Odín y con la reina encerrada y Thor en la tierra, no quedaba nadie que ocupara el trono en su lugar.

 **Nueva York, Estados Unidos**

Thor por su parte se encontraba en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D, todo estaba de cabeza ante la aparición de Loki en la tierra y la ayuda de Darcy, quien sabe que secretos podría haber robado la chica de las instalaciones y cuáles serían sus propósitos, pero Thor y Jane que conocían lo suficiente a la chica sabían que probablemente solo había sido un impulso. Thor había visto algo extraño en Loki, no era el mismo ser lleno de odio que solía ver cuando bajaba a escondidas a los calabozos a mirar si se encontraba bien, algo motivaba a su hermano a huir, siglos llevaba conociéndolo y lo hacían sospechar que esas razones podían ser benévolas esta vez, pero no ello cambiaba que Odín lo quería de regreso encerrado y que era un traidor en Asgard y un asesino en Midgard, aunque comparado con los asesinatos de todos sus compañeros los Vengadores, podía apostar que los de Loki eran muchos menos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Thor?- preguntó Jane saliendo a la azotea donde el rubio hombre se encontraba

\- No es nada- dijo con una sonrisa acariciando los cabellos de la astrofísica

\- ¿Es por Loki verdad?- preguntó Jane sabiendo la respuesta

\- Me temo que esta vez sus razones no sean maléficas

\- ¿Qué? Solo dices eso porque lo quieres como un hermano- casi gritó Jane, claro que él tipo era malvado, ella misma había presenciado la destrucción que había ocasionado.

\- No lo conoces, sé que algo esconde- murmuró Thor- ojala volviera a ser mi hermano y confiara en mi- suspiró casi derrotado

\- Lo encontrarás, y sabrás que es lo que planea- murmuró Jane sin querer contradecirlo, sabía que Thor pensaría que su hermano podía cambiar, que podía volver a la senda correcta, pero ella lo creía muy poco probable pese a que no lo conocía más que por los actos que este había cometido.

Pero había algo con lo que nadie había contado, Wanda, la bruja escarlata, había llegado junto con los vengadores a las afueras de Nueva York, y al estar cerca de Loki pudo ver lo que este pensaba, gran parte de sus memorias estaban protegidas con una magia superior a la de ella, pero pudo ver que esta vez sus intenciones no eran malvadas, esto no quería decir que no fuera malvado con unos pensamientos básicamente retorcidos, pero esta vez incluso podría considerársele un aliado, debía hablarlo con Thor, nadie le creería si dijera lo que había visto, es más muchos pensarían que de alguna forma Loki la estaba manipulando.

Buscó a Thor en las instalaciones y lo encontró en la azotea, estaba con Jane, y estaba segura de que la científica no confiaba del todo en ella, por eso cuando la científica se despidió con un beso del rubio, ella se acercó de forma sigilosa.

\- ¿Wanda?- preguntó Thor confundido

\- Puedo ver lo que piensas y n estás equivocado

\- ¿Te refieres a Loki?- preguntó Thor asombrado

\- Así es- murmuró Wanda

\- Pero si esta vez sus intenciones no son maléficas ¿Qué es lo que busca?

\- Huir y proteger a sus seres queridos

\- Debo avisar a los demás, se mi testigo – sonrió el rubio feliz

\- Nadie nos creerá, hasta tener más pruebas, te recuerdo que la mitad del equipo aún no confía en mi- susurró Wanda y el rubio asintió

Sus dudas por fin estaban confirmadas, Loki no venía con malas intenciones, debía volver a Asgard y averiguar algo de lo que había sucedido, debía encontrar a su hermano y a Darcy, y convencerlos a todos de que su hermano no iniciaría una nueva guerra, aunque a él mismo le costara creerlo.

Wanda entendía el cariño que sentía Thor por Loki, aunque este hubiera amenazado con matarlo esa misma mañana, sabía que el rubio no le haría daño, solo quería llevarlo de regreso a Asgard, Thor amaba a su hermano, había crecido con él, y mantenía la esperanza de que volvieran a ser familia algún día, ella sabía lo que se sentía amar a un hermano, pero Thor aún tenía la posibilidad de tener a su hermano a su lado, a ella esa oportunidad se la habían arrebatado.

 **Islas Lofoten, Noruega**

Loki se quedó dormido luego de algunas horas, pero su mente no podía dejar de evocar los aterradores recuerdos en manos de Thanos antes de intentar dominar la tierra.

 _Se recordaba cayendo a través de innumerables portales y constelaciones, sentía su cuerpo magullado, débil, al borde de la muerte, y recordaba el rostro de su padre mirándolo con desprecio, nunca más lo vería como un padre, desde ese momento prefirió morir a volver a llamarle padre, por eso se soltó, por haberse humillado rogando aceptación, para que luego el estúpido de Odín terminara de quebrar su mente con su rechazo, siempre sería Thor, el primogénito el hijo de sangre, el jamás sería nada, solo un asqueroso gigante de hielo, una leyenda de terror para los habitantes de Asgard, cerró sus ojos esperando morir, hasta que se sintió caer en un lugar nuevo y extraño, pero apenas era consciente, luego unas sombras, criaturas que nunca antes había visto, luego solo oscuridad._

 _Con el paso de los días sus ojos estaban siempre vendados y sus sentidos debilitados, solo podía sentir dolor, le torturaban, pero ¿Para qué?, ¿acaso desde Asgard lo habían encontrado?, no aquellos seres no eran de Asgard, pero ya no le importaba cuanto dolor le hicieran soportar, solo quería que uno de esos días fuera el último, no tenía un propósito ni una vida que disfrutar, pero so jamás pasó. Thanos el titán de aquel lugar, le dio un nuevo propósito, una nueva razón por la cual luchar, o más bien se la impuso, le dio un ejército y un cetro de poder, pero falló en su misión y sabía que el titán lo buscaría por todo el universo, hasta encontrarlo, y vengarse, podía verlo en sus pesadillas, sentir el dolor nuevamente, podía verse inmóvil viendo como mataban a todos sus seres queridos, podía sentir el dolor con solo soñarlo, veía a su madre Frigga morir de la forma más despiadada a manos de Thanos, veía a Thor, el hermano que deseaba odiar pero en el fondo de su ser aún amaba con un cariño tan fraternal que dolía, luego veía a Odín morir en su adorado trono, no podía permitir que les mataran, quería dañarlos, hacerles sentir el mismo dolor que ellos le hicieron pasar, pero no quería verlos morir frente a sus ojos, prefería ser para siempre un traidor, que le siguieran y le buscaran por los nueve mundos y el resto del universo, pero no dejaría que Thanos supiera cuanto le importaban._

Las imágenes de Frigga muriendo en su pesadilla no dejaban de atormentarlo, estaba sudando y temblando sin parar, hasta que de pronto una cálida mano paseo por su mejilla, despertando de golpe tomó del cuello al ser que osaba tocarlo, solo para darse cuenta que era Darcy quien ahora lo miraba aterrada, la soltó de inmediato, disculpándose, y diciéndole que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, ella se quedó observándola mientras el pelinegro salía afuera, hacía un frío que calaba los huesos pero el parecía no inmutarse, suspiro pensando lo estúpido que había sido tratar de despertarlo, parecía sufrir, su rostro solo demostraba dolor, se odio internamente por ver los sentimientos en el chico malo, pero esa era su mayor cualidad, suspiró largamente y se abrigó para luego tomar una gran manta y caminar en la misma dirección de Loki, él había dicho que quería estar solo, pero Darcy conocía esa frase, ella la usaba muchas veces, y cada vez que alguien decía que no quería compañía era cuando más la necesitaba. Camino unos cuantos metros para encontrarlo a la orilla del mar, el frío calaba los huesos pero aun así se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra alguna, él solo la miro resignado, pero no pareció disgustarse ante su compañía.

\- ¿Pesadillas no? – preguntó Darcy, él no respondió- yo suelo tenerlas son un dolor de trasero- mencionó

\- Peculiar lenguaje el de los Midgardianos

\- ¡Ey!, lo dice el que llamó ''Zorra Estúpida'' a Natasha- murmuró Darcy divertida

\- No me arrepiento- murmuró Loki indiferente

\- ¿Sabes que todavía sueña con destriparte luego de eso verdad?

\- Jamás podría, una simple mortal no es rival para mí

\- Ya que va, ¿me contarás que estabas soñando? O tendré que escucharte gritar todas las noches

\- No tienes que estar a mi lado si no lo deseas, no eres una compañía que yo pedí- dijo Loki de forma sarcástica

\- Oh, salve tu estúpido trasero de Dios, y te caigo bien- murmuró Darcy sintiendo una extraña confianza al hablar con el hombre, usar ese lenguaje y golpearlo con el codo como ella acababa de hacer, ni siquiera con Jane se atrevía a hacerlo, pero sin embargo estaba con un Dios, hablando tranquilamente mientras lo escudriñaba de forma sarcástica.

Loki se encontraba consternado, ¿cómo era posible que una simple humana en menos de 3 días sin conocerse en absoluto le hiciera sentirse en confianza? ¿A él? ¿Al Dios del engaño? Pero por una vez no quiso discutir, nunca nadie se había sentado de forma calmada a su lado, siempre le miraban con desconfianza, excepto dos personas Thor y Frigga, pero no quiso pensar en ello, tal vez necesitaba un poco de compañía, tal vez necesitaba solo estar en silencio unos minutos,

Darcy miraba el mar, nunca había visto un paisaje tan hermoso, las olas casi inexistentes, el frío que luego de un momento llegaba a crear en ella un placer exquisito de sensaciones, Loki la observaba, tan tranquila, tan calmada, como si no hubiera perdido todo en su vida horas antes, y envidiaba esa cualidad de los humanos, su vida era efímera, vivían cada día como si fuera él último, él era un Dios, siglos y siglos de vida pesaban y pesarían sobre él, nunca encontraría la paz que Darcy mostraba en sus facciones, quería sentirse libre, pero él no había nacido para ello.

De pronto Darcy tomó la manta y juntando valentía se atrevió a pasarla por los hombros de Loki que la miro como si tuviera dos cabezas, se acercó un poco más a él rogando que no la asesinara por su atrevimiento y se cubrió a sí misma con el otro extremo de la manta, Loki no dijo nada hi hizo nada, solo comenzó comprender porque Thor amaba la tierra, en Asgard todos eran fríos, calculadores incluso, y nadie actuaba por impulso, de hecho ellos dos pese a no ser hermanos de sangre y no llevarse del todo bien, eran considerados caprichosos e impulsivos y si no hubieran sido príncipes de seguro los hubieran desterrado de Asgard por las travesuras que a veces hacían juntos, se aterró ante la idea de que comenzara a gustarle la vida en la tierra, pero no era algo que le molestara, no necesitaba la manta, casi no sentía frío, pero dejaría que Darcy fuera feliz en su intento.

\- -Mira hacia el cielo- murmuró Loki sin mirarla

Darcy obedeció de inmediato, maravillándose, ante sus ojos, estaba lo que se conocían como las luces del norte, nunca lo había visto en persona, solo había oído a Jane contárselo un par de veces, pero a ella el dinero no le alcanzaba para viajar, casi lloró de emoción al verlo, las estrellas en lo alto del cielo, las luces del norte, el aire puro y no contaminado como en Nueva York, y el silencio perpetuo comparado con el ruido de la ciudad, era simplemente maravilloso, y la compañía no estaba nada mal. Loki la miro no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa, era una humana bastante interesante.

Las horas pasaron y una descuidada Darcy se quedó dormida en el hombro de Loki, que la miraba de forma curiosa, esa mujer le había salvado la vida, se lo repetía una y otra vez, y sin duda era impulsiva, sonrió mientras observaba sus dulces facciones, era una chica sarcástica, que hablaba hasta por los codos, pero podía darse cuenta de que era frágil y soñadora, pero diferente a todos los humanos, tal vez no fuera un error traerla con él, inesperado sí, pero no un error.

Quiso despertarla, pro se veía tan tranquila durmiendo a su lado que no se sintió capaz, resignado aparto la manta y tomó con delicadeza a la chica entre sus brazos, necesitaba ahorrar energía para recuperarse por completo y no usaría su magia esta vez, aparte no le disgustaba caminar con la humana entre sus brazos, se odio por ese pensamiento, vio como ella se acomodaba de forma inconsciente entre sus brazos, y sonrió, definitivamente una humana diferente, una humana que no lo veía al parecer como el monstruo que todos creían que era, continuó caminando con ella entre sus brazos hasta llegar a la cabaña que rentaban.

En su celda Frigga usaba su magia para reflejar en un espejo lo que sucedía con su hijo, y sonrió al verlo con la humana, sabía que la chica le agradaba, sino de lo contrario Loki la ignoraría de inmediato, pero ahora la cargaba en sus brazos mientras dormía, y una esperanza creció en el corazón de la mujer, la esperanza de que Loki encontrara el amor en aquella humana, era una posibilidad casi efímera, pero confiaba en que su hijo aún podría encontrar el amor, por difícil que pareciera, al igual que Thor, que ahora era feliz al volver al lado de su Jane, no importaba tener que pasar la eternidad en los calabozos de Asgard, no importaba ver sufrir a su amado Odín por tener que encerrarla, una madre haría todo por su hijo, y ella lo haría por Loki, no importaba que no fuera su hijo de sangre, lo amaba como a un hijo, y siempre sería su pequeño, hiciera lo que hiciera o pasara lo que pasara, y nadie podría impedirle amarlo.

La noche terminaba de una manera diferente, para Loki todo se tornaba diferente, Darcy comenzaba una nueva vida, y Thor volvía a sentir la esperanza otra vez, esperanza de tener a su hermano de su lado nuevamente.

Pero en un lugar lejano y oculto del universo una mujer de cabellos negros era llevada ante la presencia de Thanos, estaba muy herida y débil, se notaba que había luchado con valor, pero había sido capturada, y en la mano de uno de los esbirros de Thanos estaba el Cetro Chitauri, que se suponía había sido destruido cuando la Gema Mente fue incrustada en la frente de Vision, pero había sido entregado a Thanos por un traidor desconocido de S.H.I.E.L.D, y Thanos se había encargado de reemplazar la gema por una aún más poderosa, la Gema Alma, capaz de absorber el alma de las personas, y volverlas malvadas o benévolas, según el propósito de su portador, Thanos sonrió ante la prisionera que habían traído sus esbirros, era una mujer fuerte, y serviría bien a sus planes, era nada más ni nada menos, que Lady Sif, por más que la morena lucho, fue capturada en sus aposentos en Asgard, la superaron en número y ya nada pudo hacer, lo último que vio fue el cetro brillar y luego sentir como su alma era drenada por el artefacto, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, podía ver su nueva realidad de forma clara, destruir a Thor y Loki, y al resto de los Vengadores.

 **Bueno mis amores, eso es todo por hoy, he actualizado bastante rápido, y espero saber lo que piensan de mi historia.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Si estarán los vengadores, pero la historia se basará principalmente en Loki y Darcy.**

 **Frigga en contra de las decisiones de Odín, no se que les parezca, pero en particular siento que una madre haría todo por sus hijos y pienso que Frigga nunca llegó a estar de acuerdo con que encerraran a Loki en aquellos calabozos, y si como pueden darse cuenta en mi historia ella vive y no esta muerta, básicamente porque amo su personaje.**

 **Lady Sif, será capturada por Thanos, y hay traidores en S.H.I.E.L.D, eso es algo que se me ocurrió justo cuando terminé el capítulo y espero su opinión.**

 **Me sugirieron por mensaje interno hacer una historia en la que cada personaje tuviera su rol ya sea secundario o primario, así que acepto sugerencias.**

 **Saludos y abrazos a todos/as**


	4. Revelaciones

Islas Lofoten Noruega

Tres días habían pasado y Loki ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la compañía de Darcy, la muchacha simplemente era una bomba de palabras que irrumpía en la tranquilidad del perfecto ambiente, pro un vez que la escuchabas día y noche su voz se tornaba melodiosa e incluso se le encontraba sentido a lo que decía desde bromas descaradas hasta sus constantes divagaciones sobre qué era lo que planeaba Loki.

\- ¿En verdad en Asgard nunca han probado las Donas?- musitó Darcy incrédula

\- No, en Asgard solo había deliciosos manjares y cerveza por montones- murmuro sarcástico

\- Oh, debe ser un infierno- murmuró Darcy

\- No sé qué habrá cambiado pase años en los calabozos- dijo Loki alzando una ceja

\- Debes probar una de estas- murmuró Darcy tomando una dona recién cocinada por ella y que estaba segura que al Dios le encantaría

\- Si no tengo alternativa- murmuró Loki tomando con delicadeza la dona y comiendo un trozo como si estuviera degustando algún fin platillo.

Darcy quedó impresionada con los pulcros modales de Loki, cuando conoció a Thor pensó que tal vez todos en Asgard serían más parecidos a unos vikingos deseosos de cerveza y mujeres, pero ahí estaba él, un príncipe exiliado de Asgard enseñándole que los modales de la tierra eran una vergüenza comparados con los de él, casi sintió vergüenza por estar comiendo la Dona de forma exagerada y mancharse de chocolate.

Loki por su parte se sorprendió por el sabor del bocadillo, era dulce y cubierto de una deliciosa pasta que Darcy había llamado ''chocolate'', en Asgard no conocían el chocolate, y era casi un pecado pues era buenísimo, se debatió entre las dos opciones en cuestión, los platillos de la tierra no tenían nada que envidiar a los de Asgard o Darcy definitivamente cocinaba muy bien, al ver el rostro sonriente de la chica y el desastre que había dejado en la cocina, prefirió no sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

\- ¿En Asgard todos son así de educados?- preguntó Darcy sin poder contenerse haciendo sonreír a Loki

\- Algunos, generalmente los guerreros no- murmuró divertido

\- Cuando conocí a Thor, comía como si su vida dependiera de ello y quebró un par de artefactos- rio

\- Thor solo sabe usar la fuerza bruta, me sorprende que no haya matado a Jane cuando la abraza

\- Que malo eres- rio Darcy divertida ante la comparación

\- Es la verdad, madre solía discutir con Thor por sus pésimos modales en los banquetes reales, padre solo reya y se ponía a su favor, en el fondo ambos eran igual de brutos

\- Oh papa Odín se enojaría si te escuchara decir es

\- No es mi padre- murmuró sarcástico

\- Bueno como digas- dijo Darcy con una sonrisa

\- ¿Amas a tu madre?- preguntó Darcy descolocándolo

\- Sí- murmuró Loki sin querer dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho- no se lo digas a nadie, nadie puede saberlo

\- ¿Por qué? No hay nada de malo en amar a tu madre

\- Si alguien se entera la dañaran, yo no puedo amar, si amara a alguien esa persona correría riesgos inimaginables- comentó algo molesto

\- Eres fuerte y poderoso- murmuró poniendo una mano sobre los fuertes brazos del hombre- estoy segura de que podrás proteger a los que quieres

\- Eres la única en pensar eso- murmuró Loki con melancolía

\- Thor también te estimaba mucho- murmuró a Darcy recordando cómo o defendía la vez de la invasión Chitauri no dejando que nadie ofendiera a su hermano, o hiciera comentarios groseros acerca de él.

\- Si él me hubiera estimado no me hubiera encerrado ni rechazado toda mi vida- gruñó Loki parándose de golpe y sentándose sobre el sofá con gesto iracundo para luego poner las manos sobre su cara.

Darcy en esos días casi se había acostumbrado a los constantes cambios de humor del moreno, muchas veces estaba en silencio, otras incluso hacía bromas con ella, otras veces su gesto era triste y otras como ahora rayaba en lo iracundo y la melancolía, pero podía comprenderlo a la perfección, no era necesario conocerle del todo para saber que sufría, imaginaba lo terrible que debía haber sido estar encerrado por su propia familia en aquellos calabozos, ella solo una vez en su vida había estado en prisión por manejar ebria, y había sido horrible pasar la noche en una celda, debe haber sido horrible pasar años allí.

Lo miro debatirse entre la ira y la melancolía, era sumamente extraño ver al villano que destruyo una ciudad casi por completo divagar entre esos estados de ánimo, cualquiera al verlo iracundo hubiera huido pero ella no era como cualquier otra, podía comprender que él no le haría daño, solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar y tal vez un poco de compañía.

Loki no entendía como Darcy podía estar allí, tan calmada, sol observándole, ni siquiera Frigga era capaz de no temerle cuando él tenía aquellos cambios de humor, pero una débil y frágil mortal estaba allí sin importarle nada, era única, de eso estaba seguro, se preguntaba internamente si luego de esos días podría alejarse de aquella humana.

Darcy lo observó calmarse y supo que era hora de acercarse, camino lentamente hasta sentarse en el otro extremo del sofá con él.

\- Así que, ¿malos recuerdos?- preguntó acurrucándose como un gato sobre el sillón.

\- Algo así- murmuró Loki relajando el gesto y tirándose hacia atrás en el sofá.

\- Puedes contarme, te aseguro que no le diré a nadie y si lo hago tienes mi permiso para matarme- rio

\- Si contarás algo de lo que has visto no necesitaría tu permiso para matarte- mencionó Loki y Darcy tragó pesado.

\- Como digas- murmuró la chica

'' _Cuando tenía alrededor de unos 10 años humanos, admiraba a mi hermano, era fuerte, valiente y siempre me protegía, él tenía solo 3 años más que yo, toda nuestra infancia la habíamos pasado juntos, jugando y siendo buenos hermanos , pero padre comenzó a entrenarlo para las batallas, y supe que el sería el rey de Asgard a futuro, no me importó, el trono no era algo que me interesara, de hecho estaba feliz de que fuera mi hermano, lo merecía, él era fuerte y valiente, y era mi ejemplo a seguir, cuando cumplí los 10 años estaba feliz porque por fin mi padre iba a entrenarme al igual que Thor, por fin iba a poder acompañar a mi hermano en sus prácticas y luego en sus gloriosas batallas, pero nada fue como yo esperaba. De hecho todo fue demasiado diferente a como yo lo esperaba._

 _Cuando llegué el primer día al lugar donde entrenaban, no había nadie de mi estatura o de mi talla, solo estaba Thor, Volstagg, Hogun y Lady Sif. Padre los miro combatir con orgullo, eran sus guerreros, sonreí y me puse al lado de padre mientras este hablaba con ellos pero él me empujó hacia atrás con su mano, no entendí porque lo hizo pero me ignoró completamente, con Thor había sido diferente, Thor no superaba a nadie, era apenas un niño empuñando la espada pero padre le enseño y lo convirtió en un fuerte guerrero como él, sin embargo a mí él jamás me enseñó, ese día cuando me rechazó, solo me quede sentado observando, y así fue el siguiente y el siguiente, hasta que un día madre me encontró, y observó lo que sucedía, me tomo de la mano e intentamos retirarnos del lugar._

\- _Frigga ¿por qué te lo llevas?- preguntó Odín_

\- _¿No es obvio querido? No tiene nada que aprender aquí- respondió con simpleza mi madre_

\- _Tiene que aprender a ser un hombre de verdad- murmuró Odín_

\- _Es un hombre de verdad sea un guerrero o no- murmuró al parecer molesta mi madre_

\- _Debe aprender a ser un guerrero_

\- _No veo que le enseñes nada Odín- gruñó mi madre y pude verla molesta por primera vez en muchos años_

\- _Ha estado observando días ahí, sin siquiera atreverse a tomar una espada, Thor lo primero que hizo fue coger su espada, anda Loki, ven y demuestra que no eres un cobarde._

 _Recuerdo esas palabras como veneno corriendo por mis venas, él desgraciado me había ignorado, y me reprendía por no tomar una espada, pero nadie me había dejado tomarla en esos días, es más ni siquiera tenía una, madre solo lo miro molesta, e intento decirme que nos fuéramos pero era una orden directa de padre, por lo que obedecí. Uno de los guardias me tendió una espada que pesaba como los mil demonios y apenas fue capaz de sostener._

\- _Pelearás contra Volstagg- murmuró mi padre y todos miraron sorprendidos, Volstagg no solo era un buen guerrero sino que tenía una fuerza descomunal, que ni siquiera Thor podía combatir algunas veces, sabía que no ganaría._

\- _Como desees padre- murmuré, madre solo me miro preocupada_

 _Volstagg tenía 15 años, era mayor incluso que Thor, pero aun siendo mayor que yo no se contuvo, me golpeo con todas sus fuerzas tirándome al suelo y desarmándome en varias ocasiones, pude ver como todos se reían de mí, no era una risa de consuelo, era de burla al verme con el barro pegado en la cara, y lo débil que parecía, sentí deseos de correr lejos de allí, madre quería interponerse y sacarme de allí, pero eso solo habría hecho más humillante mi situación. Padre se reía y Thor también, Lady Sif me miraba preocupada pero al ver mi cara llena de barro comenzó a reír también. Nunca sería un guerrero, mi madre lo sabía desde un principio._

 _Cuando Volstagg levantó su hacha para golpearme, me puse de pie y me protegí con mi brazo, sentí al instante el grito de mi madre, pidiendo que se detuviera, y sentí el dolor, sin duda me lo había quebrado, pero lo había detenido, yo no era un guerrero pero era un hechicero, por lo que use mi magia para hacer que Volstagg cayera a muchos metros de distancia, quedando fuera de combate y dejándome a mí como el ganador._

\- _Eso no está permitido Loki- me regañó mi padre sin siquiera preocuparse por mí- ve y pídele disculpas_

\- _No lo haré- le grite por primera vez a lo que Thor me tomó del hombro molesto_

\- _No puedes gritarle a nuestro padre, Loki- me gruñó_

\- _No me des ordenes, bestia estúpida- grité pateando su pierna para que me soltara_

\- _Basta Loki, pide disculpas a Volstagg y tu hermano- ordeno mi padre con voz grave, por primera vez no iba a hacerlo, pese a ver el enojo en su rostro, pero madre habló antes que yo_

\- _Las reglas han sido claras Odín, debía demostrar que no era un cobarde, y en efecto ganó la batalla, nadie le ha enseñado las reglas de ustedes los guerreros, no tenía como saberlo, pero aun así derrotó a uno de tus mejores guerreros, ¿no preguntarás como se encuentra? Porque ha sido lastimado- murmuró Frigga enfrentando a mi padre, él que no supo cómo contradecirla_

\- _Llévatelo de acá- murmuró mi padre- nunca será un guerrero, es demasiado débil para serlo_

\- _Padre- dijo Thor_

\- _Silencio- gruñó mi padre y Thor se vio obligado a callar_

 _Mi madre tomo mi mano, y salimos en silencio de allí, cuando estuvimos alejados mis lágrimas corrieron lentamente por mis mejillas, había sido humillado y rechazado por mi padre y dejado en vergüenza pese a que había ganado la batalla. Madre curo mi brazo con magia, dolió solo algunas semanas, pero luego todo paso, ese día ella solo me abrazó, y me dijo que ella se encargaría de convertirme en un poderoso hechicero y me enseñaría todos los trucos de guerra que aprendió en sus días de guerrera, no necesitaba ser un hombre brusco como los demás, necesitaba ser un hombre, inteligente y fuerte, dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, y desde ese día nunca volví al lugar donde entrenaba Thor. Dos meses pasaron antes de que Madre volviera a dirigirle la palabra a Padre, se amaban yo lo sabía, y estaba apenado de que hubieran peleado por mi culpa, aprendí de madre y en secreto practicaba los trucos de guerra que me enseñaba, pero también quería impresionar a Odín, y desde ese día hasta la fallida coronación de Thor siempre me había esmerado en hacer cosas para impresionarlo, pero él jamás lo notó._

 _Mi relación con Thor siguió siendo de hermanos, pero ya no le hablaba de mis miedos e inseguridades, y creo que él entendía el por qué, con el tiempo me enteré que otro chico se había unido a ellos, Fandral, cuando volvía mi vista a los jardines, podía ver cómo incluso a él mi padre le enseñaba, y el odio comenzó a crecer dentro de mí._

Darcy miraba sorprendido, ese gran padre de todos, se merecía una buena patada en el trasero, definitivamente era un mal padre, sin embargo Frigga comenzaba a parecerle una madre amorosa algo que ella nunca llegó a tener.

\- Que idiota es tu padre- gruñó Darcy

\- No es mi padre- susurró Loki sorprendido de que alguien compartiera su opinión

\- Debe haber sido sorprendente ganarle a Volstagg, ese hombre parecía un gigante salido de algún cuento, tu magia ha de ser sorprendente- susurró Darcy emocionada

\- Eres la única que piensa eso, en Asgard un mago no es la gran cosa, si no eres un guerrero no tienes honor

\- Que pensamiento más retrograda- susurró Darcy indignada

\- Thor era todo lo que mi padre esperaba

\- ¿Qué me estás diciendo?- así gritó- Thor parece un cavernícola, guapo sí, pero cavernícola

\- Así que guapo, veo que has sido otras de las mujeres que cae rendida ante mi hermano- murmuró Loki acostumbrado a ver como todas las mujeres babeaban por Thor.

\- Es guapo debo admitirlo- murmuró sonrojada Darcy- pero a mí me gusta otro tipo de personas.

\- Seguramente herirías el gran orgullo de Thor si supiera que no babeas por él- dijo Loki divertido

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti?- guiñó un ojo- de seguro tenías muchas mujeres, anda cuéntame que clases de mujeres te gustan

\- En realidad te equivocas, las mujeres del palacio caían por Thor, yo solo era visto como un demente aficionado a gastar bromas

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca has estado con una mujer?- preguntó anonadada

\- Claro que no, tengo siglos de experiencia, pero no buscaba mujeres cada noche como Thor

\- Si Jane supiera que él era un mujeriego de seguro se desmaya

\- Desde que conoció a Jane ha sido diferente

\- Y luego se fue por años y Jane quedo hecha un mar de lágrimas

\- Dos años no son nada para nosotros, entiendo que para ustedes eso es totalmente diferente

\- Jane sufrió mucho, pensó que todo había sido una mentira

\- Thor sufrió en Asgard, desde los calabozos podía sentir sus continuos ataques de ira, numerosos rayos y tormentas inesperadas que arruinaron varias celebraciones de Odín

\- ¿Thor sufriendo? Eso no me lo esperaba

\- Realmente la ama, lo conozco

\- Jane será feliz de saberlo- susurró Darcy emocionada, para luego recordar que ya no eran amigas, y ella huía de los vengadores junto con Loki

\- ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido conmigo?- preguntó Loki

\- Jamás, era lo que debía hacer, además ese no era mi lugar

\- Mucho menos acá, huyendo con un criminal, tu vida jamás volverá a ser igual

\- Hasta ahora nada es un desastre- sonrió Darcy

\- Vendrán días difíciles

\- Lo sé pero no me preocupa – susurró Darcy bostezando

Se quedaron en silencio por largos minutos sobre el sofá, la melancolía poco a poco se apoderaba de Darcy, al darse cuenta que el momento de apartarse de todo había llegado, debía ser así, al menos no estaba sola, Loki al darse cuenta de la tristeza en el rostro de la joven sin saber siquiera él porque, apoyo la cabeza de la chica contra su pecho, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de Darcy.

\- Que va, sabes los trucos de cortejo Midgardianos- bromeó una melancólica Darcy

\- No, los trucos de Asgard son mejores- sonrió él divertido por la broma

Luego de unos minutos, Darcy dejo salir libremente sus lágrimas, mientras Loki acariciaba suavemente los castaños cabellos, era curioso para ser un ser que él consideraba inferior la suavidad de sus cabellos era impresionante, casi hipnótico. Darcy a pesar de llanto podía darse cuenta que Loki olía deliciosamente bien, era un aroma masculino y embriagante, no era que ella jamás hubiera estado cerca de otro chico, pero el aroma de Loki era sublimemente exquisito.

Loki la sentía temblar en sus brazos, el camino que les quedaba era largo, faltaban tan solo pocos días para el solsticio de invierno, y él debía viajar muy lejos para conseguir su propósito, iría de vuelta al mundo congelado de Jotunheim aprovechando el solsticio para usar los pasadizos secretos, no abandonaría a Darcy, se había acostumbrado a su compañía, pero tampoco podía dejarla sola tanto tiempo, pero llevarla sería matarla en los fríos parajes, si la llevaba ella moriría, pero si la dejaba en la tierra Thor y el grupo de idiotas la encontrarían, la encerrarían y la dañarían con tal de que dijera su paradero, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño por su culpa, debía llevarla con él.

\- Darcy, mi próximo destino será Jotunheim- dijo sin más

\- ¿Qué pasará conmigo?- preguntó secándose las lágrimas- me dejarás sola ¿acá?

\- Vendrás conmigo, no es lugar para una humana, pero Thor te encontraría si te dejo acá

\- Jotunheim, ¿es tu pueblo nata?- preguntó viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de Loki.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó

\- Thor nos los dijo

\- Maldito idiota, ¿me temes?- preguntó

\- No porque seas un gigante de hielo- musitó de forma sincera

\- Deberías hacerlo

\- No lo haré

\- Debes aprender algo que te ayude a defenderte, es un lugar sumamente peligroso

\- Tomé cursos de Karate cuando estaba en la universidad

\- ¿Algo así como Natasha Romanoff?

\- No, ella es una experta yo solo se defenderme de lo necesario, lamento la chica

\- Ya veo, yo te instruiré

\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó emocionada

\- De verdad

Loki no terminaba de entender porque la humana le agradaba tanto como para llevarla con él, llevarla era peligroso pero dejarla lo era aún más, por lo que le enseñaría a defenderse de los peligros que pudiera enfrentar. Darcy se encontraba emocionada, en S.H.I.E.L.D nunca le dieron la oportunidad de aprender alguna habilidad más que llevar café y tomar notas, que Loki estuviera dispuesto a enseñarle era un verdadero honor para ella, solo esperaba estar a la altura de las exigencias del Asgardiano.

El solsticio de invierno era en 24 días, tenía 24 días para poner en marcha su plan, y poder trasladarse de forma totalmente segura hasta Jotunheim, sabía que era odiado por todos en ese planeta, pero no iría a negociar con su rey iría a quitarles una de las armas más poderosas que poseían, Gridarvolr, o lanza sagrada, esta pertenecía a una de las antiguas concubinas de Odín Grior la giganta, Odín la había abandonado cuando conoció a Frigga, mucho antes de la guerra contra Jotunheim siglos atrás, usaría los pasadizos para quitar el arma y salir rápidamente, esa arma era casi tan poderosa como Gungir el cetro de Odín y se atrevía a pensar que era más poderosa que Mjolnir de Thor, con esa arma en su poder podría defenderse de sus enemigos, ''y proteger a Darcy'' le indicó su conciencia, pero rápidamente descarto esos pensamientos, no sentía nada por la humana apenas la conocía, solo le enseñaría a defenderse para que no fuera una carga para él, solo sería eso y nada más .

Observó que Darcy se había quedado dormida a su lado nuevamente y el cansancio lo venció también, se recostó en el amplio sillón dejando que Darcy se acomodara en su pecho, nunca imagino caer tan bajo para ser el niñero de una humana, pero sentir la respiración de la joven sobre su pecho, su rostro casi angelical mientras dormía lo hizo dar una estúpida sonrisa, para luego quedarse profundamente dormido y descubrir que al lado de Darcy, no habían pesadillas, por primera vez en muchos siglos.

 _'' La tarde caía lentamente, y la reina Frigga no se encontraba por ninguna parte del palacio, Odín la buscó hasta el cansancio, hasta darse cuenta que su hijo Loki también había desaparecido. Suspiró molesto y camino hacia donde sabía que estarían._

 _La reina Frigga se encontraba al final de los jardines de palacio, enseñándole hechizos de control de elementos a su pequeño hijo, el pelinegro sonreía mientras el agua de la fuente más cercana danzaba a su alrededor, y la reina sonreía con una felicidad impresionante._

\- _Frigga, te he estado buscando, querida- dijo Odín abrazándola cariñosamente_

\- _Loki retírate- ordeno el Padre de Todo_

\- _¿Cómo?- preguntó Frigga algo molesta- ¿No ves lo mucho que ha avanzado?_

\- _Claro que lo veo, pero nunca será un guerrero_

\- _¿Cuál es tu problema Odín?- refutó Frigga_

\- _Loki, he dicho que te retires- ordenó el Padre de todo_

\- _Nos retiramos, querido- dijo su madre con cariño_

\- _¿Qué?- casi gritó Odín al ser ignorado_

\- _Adiós querido- susurro su esposa tomando la mano de su pequeño hijo, desapareciendo mágicamente._

 _Esa fue la tarde más feliz de la vida del pequeño Loki, cuando su madre usando su magia en ese momento más fuerte que la suya, lo sacó del palacio de Asgard y pasearon por las calles de la ciudad, como dos personas completamente normales, no como la reina y el pequeño príncipe, sino como una madre con su hijo, lejos de las reglas de Odín, del palacio, de los protocolos, cuando volvieron a casa ambos estaban, felices, Odín los esperaba, y al ver la felicidad en el rostro de su esposa, solo pudo sonreír y por primera vez los abrazó a ambos, pese a que el rechazo hacia Loki siempre estuvo, en algunos momentos se comportó como un padre, cariñoso y atento.''_

Darcy despertó en la mitad de la noche, sonrojándose furiosamente al darse cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Loki, podía sentir su aroma tan cerca, que no pudo evitar alzar la vista para encontrarse con su rostro dormido, era diferente, no había rastros de las pesadillas que tenía todas las noches, parecía tranquilo, parecía descansar, no pudo resistirse a la tentación de tocar su rostro, su piel era suave y helada, en contraste con la temperatura de la cabaña que estaba perfectamente temperada, recorrió su mandíbula para luego pasar a tocar los mechones de negros cabellos que caían por su rostro, era un espectáculo perfecto para los ojos de una simple mortal, sus cabellos eran suaves casi en contraste con su dura personalidad, ¿realmente ese sería el hombre que intento conquistar el mundo? ¿Aquel que pidió que todos se arrodillasen ante él? Parecía solo un joven descansando, pensó Dary sin atreverse a interrumpir esa tranquilidad para ir a su cama, al contrario disfrutando la sensación se acurrucó aún más en los firmes brazos de Loki, sintiéndose protegida y aceptada, aun cuando sabía que al Dios no le importaban en lo más mínimo los humanos.

 _'' La noche caía lentamente sobre Jotunheim, la guerra había terminado, su rey Laufey se había convertido en un tirano, avergonzado y enfurecido por haber perdido el cofre de los antiguos inviernos en la guerra contra Asgard, su pueblo le temía, puesto que eran esclavizados tanto hombres como mujeres no importaba de que edad, la reconstrucción del reino necesitaba de trabajo forzado, una mujer de baja estatura para ser una gigante daba a luz de forma trabajosa, su esposo se encontraba en Midgard, había sido exiliado de Jotunheim por alta traición, ella estaba sola y asustada, hasta que sostuvo a na criatura completamente azul y de rasgos finos y delicados, una niña muy hermosa, cuyos cabellos eran color castaño como su madre, una de las sirvientas de la joven, tomó a la niña en brazos a petición de su madre y en la oscuridad de la noche desapareció de reino por completo.''_

 _''Lluvia, una incesante y extraña sensación, era de noche, una mujer completamente azul la miraba con una sonrisa, luego el rostro de un hombre mirándolas con furia, pudo ver las lágrimas de la mujer cayendo sobre su pequeño rostro y luego un lugar bastante conocido, una iglesia, antigua y vieja, luego de eso todo era oscuridad''_

Darcy se removía inquieta en sueños, estaba recordando, quería retener ese sueño, siempre soñaba lo mismo pero al despertar no podía recordar nada, lo que ella no sabía era que una poderosa Frigga encerrada en su prisión vigilaba los sueños de la muchacha, insistiendo en saber quién era, sorprendiéndose enormemente al descubrir la naturaleza de su sueño.

La poderosa madre de Loki, mandó a llamar a uno de los guardias que le atendió de inmediato, lo que esta le pedía era alta traición, pero le debía la vida de su familia, ella siempre le había ayudado y le había sugerido a Odín que le aceptara en la guardia real cuando el solo era un mendigo que vagaba por el reino defendiéndose con asombrosa fuerza de todos los que le atacaban, estas cualidades fueron vistas por Frigga y luego por Odín y gracias a ella estaba donde estaba sin dudarlo abrió la celda y en la oscuridad de la noche la hechicera abandonó el palacio custodiada por Fandral, un fuerte guerrero amigo de Thor de quien nadie sabía su historia excepto Frigga, su lealtad no estaba con Odín sino con la reina, y la protegería hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Una tediosa batalla tomó lugar en el Bifrost, cuando Heimdall intento detenerlos, pero Frigga pudo percatarse de que el guardián no luchaba con fuerza contra Fandral, les estaba permitiendo escapar, pudo divisar a lo lejos como Volstagg y Hogun cabalgaban siguiendo a Odín, debían escapar.

\- Adiós Heimdall, y gracias- murmuró Frigga mirando a un derrotado Heimdall en el suelo del Bifrost

\- Adiós mi señora- susurró con respeto- Fandral cuida bien de ella

\- Así lo haré- dijo el rubio a la vez que abría el Bifrost con dirección a Midgard

\- Frigga, Fandral deténganse ahora mismo- ordenó Odín que llegaba al lugar

\- Querido, entenderás todo esto algún día- prometió Frigga hechizando el Bifrost para que nadie supiera donde irían

\- Detente a serás acusada de alta traición junto con Fandral- demando el padre de todo

\- Volveré a tu lado querido- dijo ella con una sonrisa- pero no será hoy

\- Por Asgard- gritó Fandral y tras Odín los guerreros sonrieron.

Luego ambas siluetas desaparecieron y reaparecieron en Midgard, Noruega, donde estaba Loki y Darcy, no podrían quedarse juntos mucho tiempo pero Frigga debía descubrir rápidamente los secretos de aquella chica.

Loki sintió una fuerte presencia en el lugar y despertó sobresaltando a Darcy, lo primero que vio fue a Fandral, por lo que se paró rápidamente dispuesto a luchar, Darcy se escondió tras de él tomando su taser con nerviosismo, habían sido descubiertos.

\- Hijo, tranquilo, soy yo- dijo Frigga saliendo de las sombras

\- Madre, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido

\- Será una larga historia- saludo Fandral haciendo una reverencia a Darcy la que solo sonrió confundida

Luego de que Frigga pusiera al tanto de los acontecimientos a Loki, este se encontraba furioso, no podía creer que Odín se hubiera atrevido a encerrar a su madre, lo mataría algún día casi podía jurarlo.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con tu amiga Loki?- pregunto su madre, este solo asintió, confundido de que Fandral fuera un aliado en vez de un rival

\- Mi señora- hizo una reverencia Darcy siguiendo a la mujer

Una vez que estuvieron solas en la habitación de la cabaña Frigga comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Quién eres realmente?- preguntó Frigga

\- Darcy Lewis, estudiante de ciencias políticas de la Universidad de Nueva México- respondió con respeto la aludida

\- Dime la verdad, querida- sonrió Frigga sentándose en la cama y llamándola a su lado

\- Le digo la verdad mi señora- pensó Darcy- bueno soy adoptada- dijo pensando que tal vez se refería a eso

\- Hay algo oculto en ti, lo sabes- dijo Frigga sonriendo

\- ¿Qué es eso que esconde ella?- preguntó un molesto Loki entrando por la puerta

\- Hijo, te dije que nos dejaras solas- regañó Frigga

\- ¿Me responderás madre? ¿o debo obligarla a hablar?- miró enojado a Darcy, ella sintió que se le encogía el corazón, estaba molesto con ella pero ella no había hecho nada.

\- Loki, no sé de qué habla, no te escondo nada- dijo sonrojada

\- Habla Darcy, es por tu bien- dijo este más calmado, no quería sentirse traicionado por esa mortal, no soportaría otra traición en su vida.

\- Ella tampoco sabe nada por lo que se ve, hijo- dijo Frigga mirándolo con una sonrisa que calmo a Loki

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Ven acá Loki, Fandral retírate- dijo Frigga y ambos obedecieron.

Frigga le ordeno a Loki que despojara su brazo del hechizo que mantenía oculta su verdadera forma mirando a Darcy y temiendo que le despreciara, lo hizo, no podía ignorar a orden de su madre, pero sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados cuando su madre le pidió que tomará el brazo de Darcy.

\- No la torturare madre – casi gritó- mi piel sin el hechizo quemaría su brazo y es solo una mortal.

\- No le harás daño hijo, confía en mi- pedía su madre pero Loki se negaba y se disponía a conjurar el hechizo nuevamente, pero Darcy confundida, mirando el azul brazo de Loki, decidió comprobar que pasaba ella misma, con valentía toco la helada piel de Loki, pero al contrario de lo que el pelinegro dijo, nada paso, no se quemó ni sintió dolor alguno, a lo que este quedo desorientado, y en unos segundos a piel de Darcy comenzó a tornarse totalmente azul, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su codo, esta ahogó un grito de susto, y Loki no cabía en la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- gritó Loki- ¿Quién te envía?

\- No sé qué ocurre- dijo Darcy alejándose de un furioso Loki

\- Dime la verdad- gritó el pelinegro tomándola con fuerza de los hombros, nuevamente había sido engañado, nuevamente le habían traicionad.

\- Loki, suéltala- gritó su madre

\- No hasta que me diga quien la envía- gritó Loki- no hasta que me diga porque está aquí- gritó furioso

\- Loki, ella no sabe nada- gritó Frigga

\- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad eres tan ingenua par creerle madre?

\- Loki, he entrado en sus sueños, fue por eso que vine hasta aquí

\- ¿Usted entró en mis sueños?- preguntó Darcy adolorida por el firme agarré de Loki

\- Loki por favor, suéltala hijo- dijo Frigga y este finalmente obedeció

\- Habla madre, resuelve este misterio de una vez

Frigga se acercó a Darcy y puso ambas manos en su cabeza para luego comenzar a observar en sus recuerdos pasados, no era tan poderosa para ver todo pero si podía alcanzar pequeñas memorias que de seguro ella recordaba.

'' _Una pequeña bebe era entregada por su madre a una sirvienta, no era cualquier mujer Jotun era nada más ni nada menos que una de las hijas del guardián del norte, amigo íntimo de Laufey, la mujer era acusada de traición al haberse enamorado del guardián de sur, hombre con él que su padre se llevaba horriblemente mal, en las leyes de los Jotuns estaba estrictamente prohibido que se mezclaran entre clanes, por lo que el guardián del sur fue desterrado a Midgard junto al resto de su clan , despojado de sus poderes y este juró vengarse de la mujer que según él lo sedujo y le llevó a la perdición, cuando fue desterrado fue convertido en un mortal, un humano sin poderes ni títulos y abandonado a su suerte, ese castigo sería para siempre, la hija que había engendrado en el vientre de la hija de guardián del norte, crecía y Laufey había jurado matarla apenas naciera, a lo que el guardián del norte accedió contento con la sentencia, nueve meses su hija fue apresada en los calabozos tiempo perfecto para planear como salvar a su hija, cuando llegó el momento del parto se la entregó a una de sus más fieles sirvientas, y la más fuerte guerrera del reino, sin embargo fue herida de gravedad cuando intentaba escapar, logró llegar a uno de los pasadizos secretos que conectaban los mundos siguiendo las indicaciones de su señora, y logró llegar a Midgard, buscando al padre de la criatura, su madre creía que este la aceptaría ya que había dicho amarla cuando ambos se unieron por primera vez, pero el hombre lleno de rencor, rechazó a la niña y volvió a maldecir a su madre, corriendo a la herida sirvienta de su hogar, esta sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, por lo que recitando un hechizo, cambió el color de piel de la niña por uno blanco y sus ojos rojos se tornaron en azules, sus cabellos siguieron siendo castaños, llegó a na iglesia sintiendo sus fuerzas fallar, y rogó que la niña aprendiera a controlar los poderes típicos de su clan, tocó la puerta y la abandonó en la entrada''_

Esos eran los últimos recuerdos de Darcy de aquella mujer y su madre, y Frigga comprendió la situación, tocando la frente de Loki, para transmitirle lo que había visto recién, sorprendido Loki, se perdió en los ojos azules de Darcy dándose cuenta que tenía más similitudes de lo que pensaba con la chica.

\- -Así que eres una Jotun- murmuró Loki

\- Yo, yo ni siquiera sé que es un Jotun- murmuró Darcy apenada y Loki sonrió, realmente era inocente

\- Te lo explicaré con calma- susurró Loki

\- ¿No me abandonarás?- pregunto emocionada

\- No, no lo haré

\- Gracias- gritó una emocionada Darcy abrazándose sin pensar del cuello del pelinegro, que confundido solo correspondió el abrazo

\- ¿No estás extrañada?- preguntó sin soltarla

\- He visto cosas extrañas últimamente, sinceramente, ya nada me sorprende- sonrió

\- Hijo ¿sabes qué significa esto?- preguntó seria su madre

\- Hay Jotuns en Midgard- susurró Loki

\- Si es así ¿por qué aún no hemos sabido de ellos?- preguntó confundida Darcy

\- Algo planean, debemos encontrar a tu padre- - dijo Frigga

\- Será difícil- murmuró Darcy

\- Lo sé- murmuró Frigga, haciendo ademán de retirarse

\- ¿Adónde vas madre?- pregunto confundido Loki

\- Nos volveremos a ver hijo- sonrió Frigga para desaparecer junto con Fandral dejando a un confundido Loki y a una sorprendida Darcy

De pronto Darcy comenzó a sollozar, esa noticia la había dejado sorprendida, ¿todos la verían como un monstruo si se enteraban? ¿Así era como se sentía Loki? De pronto sintió como el Dios la abrazaba, y ella solo pudo perderse entre sus brazos, por fin las dudas sobre su origen estaban claras, y ya no tenía ningún deseo de conocer a su verdadera familia

De pronto a claridad regresaba a Darcy, y con un gesto de horror miró a Loki, Frigga había dicho que había Jotuns ocultos, su padre era un importante senador de la nación, tío biológico de su mejor amiga, Frigga dijo que algo planeaban, no podía ser verdad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Loki

\- Jane- murmuró casi inaudible

\- ¿La novia de Thor?

\- Es mi prima biológica- y entonces Loki comprendió

\- Tiene que ser una broma

\- ¿Crees que ella sepa su origen?- preguntó Darcy

\- Debemos averiguarlo

\- ¿Por qué lo harías?

\- Porque es la mujer de Thor

\- ¿Y qué? Tú lo odias

\- Es la novia de mi hermano - gruñó Loki

\- Es mi mejor amiga- susurró Darcy

\- No le haré daño- dijo Loki- solo quiero saber la verdad

A Loki no se le daba bien el hacer de héroe, solo quería proteger a Frigga su madre y por más que le costara reconocerlo a Thor, Midgard no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero la guerra contra Jotunheim solo era entre Asgard y Jotunheim, los miserables humanos no tenían culpa alguna, suspiro cansado ese día había sido demasiado revelador, y para su sorpresa no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo que Darcy fuera Jotun, es más le agradaba no ser el único monstruo, pero ahora debían resolver muchos misterios, recuperar el arma, e interrogar a como dé lugar a Jane, y estaba casi seguro de que Nick Fury estaba al tanto de todo esto, dio una sonrisa malvada al recordarlo, sin duda se encargaría de él con sus propias manos, Darcy lo miró sonreír y se estremeció, pero ya que este la abrazaba hundió su rostro en su pecho, disfrutando la sensación de por fin saber la verdad.

 **Bueno hasta aquí por hoy, me demoré un poco en actualizar porque este capítulo era algo complejo, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Si Darcy es una jotun, pero ¿lo será tambien Jane?**

 **¿Que les parece el que Darcy sea Jotun? a mi me encanto la idea de hacer que en la tierra hubiera habitantes de otros mundos camuflados , es decir por algo los jotuns querian conquistar este planeta...**

 **Espero sus reviews, me haría muy feliz saber su opinion**

 **Abrazos y besos para ustedes**


	5. Un giro inesperado

**Me demore siglos en actualizar jajaja, este capítulo me costo más de lo que esperaba y mucho más tiempo del que tenía planeado, quize hacer algo que nadie esperara, y espero os guste, espero sus reviews.**

Los días para Darcy sin duda habían sido duros, Loki no era enorme y musculoso como Thor, pero sin duda la muchacha podía asegurar que era un gran guerrero, al diablo debía irse Odín si no se daba cuenta de ello, llevaban ya 5 días entrenando sin descansar y si bien había mejorado bastante Loki era un maestro exigente, más ahora que sabía que la muchacha poseía la fortaleza de un gigante de hielo, Darcy llegaba a pensar que de no ser porque el aún no se recuperaba del todo no se habría podido levantar siquiera el primer día que él la entrenó.

\- Mantén la vista en alto Darcy- gritó Loki derribándola de un leve empujón en la rodilla

\- No puedo contra ti, dame un tiempo por favor- rogó la muchacha adolorida

\- Nadie te dará un tiempo después- gritó de nuevo atacándola con magia a lo que sin quererlo realmente la lastimo en el brazo.

\- Me duele- grito adolorida desde el suelo

\- Darcy ¿estás bien? – corrió hacia la chica tendida en el suelo- lo siento no quería lastimarte

\- Fui torpe, no pude esquivarte, lo siento mucho- susurro agachando la mirada

\- Ven te ayudare a levantarte- susurró Loki tomándola con cuidado

\- Gracias- murmuro Darcy

\- Déjame curar ese brazo- dijo Loki curando la herida con magia

\- Gracias de nuevo- dijo Darcy

10 días después Darcy no tenía mucho que envidiarle a cualquier guerrera, y Loki se sentía orgulloso de ello.

-¿Cuándo partiremos?- preguntó Darcy

\- En pocos días- dijo Loki mientras descansaba sobre el mullido sofá de la cabaña

\- ¿Crees que será difícil volver a nuestro lugar natal?

\- Antes de hacer eso, tenemos cosas que hacer acá- sonrió Loki de forma traviesa.

La complicidad que sentía con Darcy era extraña, y nunca antes la había sentido, al principio pensó que era un error llevar a la chica con él, tenía una vida y amigos que la querían, pero luego se dio cuenta que ella era casi como él, no era feliz en el lugar que vivía y su extraño sentido del humor era juzgado y poco comprendido, a excepción de él. Por su parte Darcy se sentía feliz nadie había reído con sus bromas antes, nadie había estado más de un día sin llamarle la atención por hablar mucho y sobretodo nadie había confiado tanto en ella, ni siquiera Jane que solamente la excluía de todas las cosas importantes, juzgando su inteligencia y su sentido común.

Eran las seis de la madrugada y Jane Foster dormía al lado de su novio intergaláctico, mentiría si dijera que podía dormir con los fuertes ronquidos del asgardiano a su lado, pero aun así le amaba como nunca había amado a nadie en su vida.

De pronto la habitación se sumergió en penumbras y lo último que sintió Jane fue unas frías manos que la tomaban y pronto quedaba inconsciente.

\- Thor- fue lo único que pudo gritar pero cuando el asgardiano despertó ya era sumamente tarde.

\- Lo siento hermano pero ella viene conmigo- dijo Loki de entre las penumbras

\- Loki, no le hagas daño- grito Thor enfurecido pero el portal se cerró ante sus ojos cuando la luz volvía a la habitación.

\- Yo no lo haré- susurro una voz detrás de él.

Islas Lofoten, Noruega

Jane despertaba confundida y aterrada al darse cuenta que sus manos estaban atadas y reposaba sobre una cama al lado de una chimenea, frente a ella Darcy la observaba preocupada.

\- Darcy ¿Qué demonios es esto?- grito Jane furiosa - ¿Por qué me haces esto?

\- Nadie te hará daño, solo relájate- decía la morena apenada

\- ¿Relajarme? Darcy me han secuestrado- gritaba- ¿Qué demonios haces tú con el psicópata de Loki?

\- Él no es un psicópata – defendió Darcy

\- Darcy ¿Qué te ha hecho?- grito Jane

\- Nada, solamente digo la verdad

\- Suéltame Darcy eres una traidora- grito Jane parándose de golpe de la cama, con claras intenciones de huir

\- Quédate donde estas Jane- grito Darcy temiendo que Loki no fuera tan paciente como ella

\- Me iré de aquí y ni de coña me detendrás Darcy- grito la científica

\- No hay a donde ir Jane- grito Darcy abriéndole la puerta a lo que la científica asombrada miro donde se encontraba

\- ¿A dónde me han traído?- gritó Jane

\- Noruega

\- Suéltame Darcy- suplico Jane

\- ¿Prometes quedarte dónde estás? – pregunto Darcy

\- Te lo prometo- dijo Jane con una sonrisa a lo que la morena la soltó

\- Siempre fuiste una estúpida- dijo Jane dando un golpe en el estómago a la morena que la tomó por sorpresa- tú y tu maldito novio me las pagarán, no soy lo que crees

\- Te equivocas Jane, se lo que eres- gruño Darcy

Jane corrió fuera del lugar pero Darcy la alcanzo Jane intento defenderse pero Darcy llevaba días entrenando duro con Loki y fácilmente la atrapo, dejando a Jane bastante sorprendida.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear? Siempre fuiste una inútil Darcy Lewis- gritó Jane

\- Siempre creíste eso, pero ya no Jane- dijo Darcy tomándola de las manos- camina

\- ¿Tu novio asgardiano te hizo creer eso? – gritó Jane- eres patética

\- Al menos has dejado de fingir- dijo Darcy dolida

\- Nunca fingí que eras mi amiga- dijo Jane caminando en silencio

\- Solo me despreciabas por no tener tu inteligencia, ¿o era porque te avergonzabas de nuestro origen?- pregunto empujándola a la cama y atándola nuevamente

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Se muchas cosas

\- No sabes nada Darcy Lewis- dijo Jane viéndose atada

\- ¿Quién eres en realidad Jane?

\- Tu amiga, Jane, tu mejor amiga siempre, Darcy vamos olvidemos esto salgamos de aquí las dos- susurro Jane con inocencia

\- No te creo- gruño Darcy- ¿Qué planeas hacer con Thor? ¿Lo amas?

\- Claro que lo amo

\- ¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad?

\- Él no debe saberlo, no es parte de los planes- sonrió malévolamente Jane, no servía de nada seguir fingiendo cuando había sido descubierta

\- ¿Cuáles son esos planes? ¿Jane qué diablos planeas?- pregunto Darcy

\- Únete a mí- pidió Jane- somos de la misma raza- susurro Jane y llevo a cabo su transformación, su blanca piel paso a ser de un profundo tono azul, y sus ojos rojos miraban cómplices a Darcy

\- ¿Qué planeas?- pregunto Darcy

\- Dado a que al parecer tu novio te ha dejado sola, te diré

\- Loki no es mi novio

\- Eso da igual, los Jotuns somos poderosos, Midgard y los siete reinos caerán ante el inmenso poder de los Jotun- susurraba Jane- mi padre por fin tendrá su venganza contra los siete reinos.

\- ¿Y que pasara con Thor? – preguntó Darcy sorprendida

\- No se enterara de nada hasta llegado el momento, ya está enamorado de mí, no será difícil volver a seducirlo.

\- El no merece esta traición, él te protegió Jane

\- Tú también lo has traicionado, estas con su adorado hermano

\- Loki no es un traidor

\- Ante la vista de todos sí, y tú eres su cómplice, realmente son unos idiotas, tengo un rastreador en mi cabello lo active hace unos minutos, no tardaran en encontrarme.

\- ¿Qué has hecho Jane?- grito Darcy

\- Solo defenderme de los malos- sonrió Jane con inocencia

\- No, nosotros no somos los malos- sonrió Darcy

\- ¿Jane? ¿Qué significa esto? Preguntó una voz bastante conocida por Jane, que aterrada miró hacia donde venía la voz y de la oscuridad de la habitación pudo distinguir a su amado Thor.

\- ¿Thor que haces aquí?- preguntó horrorizada Jane volviendo a su aspecto normal

\- ¿Qué significa esto? Maldita sea Jane

\- ¿Thor tu ayudaste a secuestrarme? Pregunto Jane fingiendo pena

\- No, yo lo obligue – hablo Loki apareciendo desde el portal por el cual había entrado Thor- este portal jamás se cerró

\- Malditos, Tú y Darcy son unos malditos- grito histérica Jane

\- Responde mi pregunta Jane- grito Thor arrodillándose ante ella y tomándola con fuerza de los hombros

\- Thor, puedo explicarlo

\- No hay nada que explicar, lo escuche todo, ¿planeabas dominar los 7 reinos?

\- Es el derecho de mi padre por nacimiento

\- Nadie tiene el derecho de dominar los 7 reinos- grito Thor – vendrás conmigo y me ayudaras a desbaratar este plan

\- Jamás- dijo Jane con lágrimas en los ojos, amaba a Thor pero sus planes eran más fuertes

\- ¿Acaso todo era mentira? ¿Jamás me amaste Jane?- preguntó dolido Thor

\- Te amo Thor, te amo más de lo que tu imaginas

\- Mentirosa – grito

\- Loki- gruño Thor- ¿Qué más sabes de este plan?

\- No más que tú y Darcy- dijo tranquilamente- por ahora

\- Vendrán todos conmigo- grito Thor- y tú Jane, responderás por los hechos y me dirás tus planes

\- Es demasiado tarde, mi amado- dijo Jane besándolo en los labios tomándolo desprevenido y al instante más de 20 Jotuns derribaban la puerta de la cabaña, dejando a todos sorprendidos menos a Jane.

El panorama no era nada alentador, al grupo de Jotuns se le sumo otro más grande y ellos solo eran 3. Thor esa mañana jamás pensó que su novia fuera una malvada supervillana y de una raza completamente diferente a los humanos, miró a Loki y a Darcy y recordó que nunca había sido bueno notando las diferencias.

\- ¿Bien hermano alguna idea?- dijo Loki con sarcasmo

\- No son rival para mí- sonrió con suficiencia Thor

\- Son más de 50 Thor, no seas ridículo- grito Loki pero Thor no lo escucho y se lanzó a atacarlos.

Darcy estaba aterrada era muy diferente entrenar con Loki o pelear contra Jane, pero esto era otra cosa, pero no se acobardaría por alguna razón quería que Loki se sintiera orgulloso de ella, y esta era su oportunidad, pero, ¿Por qué quería impresionarlo?, no alcanzo a seguir pensando cuando un Jotun se lanzó a atacarla.

\- Darcy, ve a esconderte, no estas lista aún- gritó Loki

\- Puedo hacerlo Loki, confía en mi- dijo ella defendiéndose

\- Quédate detrás de mí, obedece- gruño Loki mientras se defendía de dos Jotun que lo atacaban.

\- Está bien- dijo la chica ubicándose detrás de Loki, no quería que se enfadara con ella dada la situación.

Mientras tanto Thor, miraba extrañado la situación, pero no podía perder la concentración, pudo ver como algunos de los Jotun desataban a Jane y huían con ella, intento impedirlo pero otros tres le bloquearon el paso, Loki tenía razón eran demasiados incluso para ellos, pero casi no había forma de huir, su Jane le había traicionado.

Un fuerte golpe se pudo escuchar y el grito de Darcy, Loki miro horrorizado como la muchacha caía al suelo y pudo ver que un Jotun la había dejado inconsciente, Thor iba a atacar al Jotun pero Loki se adelantó, en sus largos años Thor jamás había visto a su hermano pelear así, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Loki sentía algo por Darcy, Loki jamás había utilizado la violencia como arma, pero sin duda se había ensañado con ese Jotun cortando sus brazos con magia para luego desintegrarlo con un ataque.

\- Debemos irnos Thor

\- No, tengo que encontrar a Jane

\- Es tarde Thor, larguémonos de aquí- grito Loki tomando a Darcy entre sus brazos

\- ¿Puedes abrir de nuevo el portal? – preguntó Thor

\- Por supuesto

Los planes no habían salido como Loki había planeado, no tenía energías para abrir un portal a un destino diferente, sin el teseracto era muy difícil abrir portales, sin duda su destino sería Nueva York, y tendría que enfrentar a los malditos vengadores de nuevo, Thor era otro caso, pero Darcy se encontraba inconsciente y debía recibir atención médica, era una niña estúpida que se ponía en riesgo sin necesitarlo realmente, pero estaba orgulloso de ella porque había dado lo mejor de sí misma en esa batalla. Conjuró el portal mientras Thor limpiaba el camino, en un momento los tres habían atravesado y cuando un Jotun paso Loki cerro el portal, Thor venció fácilmente al Jotun dejándolo inconsciente, serviría para sacarle información. Con dolor Thor pudo darse cuenta que era el departamento de Jane, la nostalgia le invadió al ver la cama donde tiempo antes habían dormido juntos, sentía rabia al ver que Jane no era lo que creía, rabia porque le amaba, tanto que dolía.

\- Darcy, reacciona por favor- susurraba Loki tras de Thor y solo entonces el rubio reacciono.

\- Loki, debemos llevarla a un hospital- dijo Thor

\- La encerraran y a mí también- murmuró Loki

\- No eso no sucederá me encargaré de contar lo sucedido

\- Mis crímenes son anteriores a esto

\- En este minuto necesitamos aliados no enemigos, todos tenemos un oscuro pasado, sé que entenderán

\- Tienes un concepto demasiado bueno de las personas Thor

\- Tal vez sea así, pero no dejare que los encierren a ambos.

\- Espero cumpas tu palabra- murmuró Loki tomando nuevamente a Darcy entre sus brazos mientras Thor tomaba al Jotun cargándolo en su hombro.

Loki conjuro un portal hacia un lugar bastante conocido para él la torre Stark, no deseaba ver a los vengadores de nuevo per era el único lugar donde podían ayudar a Darcy.

El portal se abrió en medio de la sala de la torre Stark donde se encontraban reunidos casi todos los vengadores menos Hawkeye, al ver a Loki todos se dispusieron a atacar mientras Tony apretaba un control para hacer aparecer su traje, pero Thor levantó las manos en señal de que se detuvieron.

\- ¿Thor? ¿Cómo atrapaste al idiota de tu hermano?- preguntó Tony confuso

\- ¿Qué es eso en tu hombro?- preguntó el doctor banner.

\- ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Darcy?- pregunto la viuda negra preocupada, pese a que la chica los había traicionado- ¿Qué le has hecho Loki?

\- Mi hermano está aquí para ayudar, nuestros enemigos ahora son sus enemigos- dijo Thor tratando de calmar los ánimos

\- ¿Qué dices Thor te volviste loco? ¿Te ha hechizado?- pregunto la viuda negra

\- Nada de eso, esto amigos es nuestro nuevo enemigo- dijo arrojando al Jotun

\- No estoy aquí para luchar contra ustedes vengadores, como ha dicho Thor mi enemigo es su enemigo

\- No te creo criminal- dijo Natasha

\- Si me crees o no, querida, es el menor de mis problemas- sonrió con suficiencia Loki

Se habrían enfrascado en una lucha verbal o física entre Loki y los vengadores, pero todo cambio cuando Darcy comenzó a reaccionar. Loki la miro preocupado y la tendió suavemente en el piso descansando la cabeza de la chica sobre sus piernas.

\- Darcy ¿estás bien?- susurró acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza

\- Loki ¿estás decepcionado de mí?- preguntó en un tono apenas audible

\- No, eso jamás, lo hiciste muy bien Darcy- susurraba mientras acariciaba con cuidado el rostro de la chica y se daba cuenta que este tenía una herida en la cabeza que sangraba profundamente.

\- Darcy, Darcy no te duermas, por favor- susurraba Loki preocupado

\- Deben ayudarla por favor- dijo Thor mirando la escena consternado

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto banner

\- Los Jotuns han atacado- dijo Thor mientras Tony le indicaba sin importar la desaprobación de sus amigos, a Loki el camino que debía seguir para llegar a un centro de atención medica en la misma torre que estaban.

\- Por acá- dijo Tony algo desconcertado

\- Gracias- dijo Loki cargando a Darcy mientras era observado con confusión y desaprobación por parte de los vengadores.

Mentirían si dijeran que ellos nunca habían hecho nada malo, todos eran criminales redimidos, y al Loki ser un Dios de Asgard era de esperarse que los niveles de destrucción creados fueran a mayor escala, pero no podían confiar en él solo porque Thor lo decía, Fury miraba incrédulo la escena desde un rincón de la sala, quería apresar al demente de Loki, pero el mismo tampoco era un santo, y si la situación era como la imaginaban era conveniente tener a Loki de su lado que en contra.

Thor caminaba tras de Loki mirando aún más incrédulo, se había enterado hace instantes que Darcy era Jotun, pero lo que más le causaba extrañeza era ver a su hermano tan cambiado, ya no era el psicópata que quería dominar la tierra, ahora se comportaba de otra manera, y verlo actuar así le hizo confirmar su teoría de que Loki sentía algo por Darcy, sonrió para sí mismo, al parecer su hermano si tenía corazón después de todo. Pero por otro lado, ¿Cómo les explicaría a todos lo de Jane?

Loki entro con Darcy al lugar y deposito suavemente a la chica en una camilla, todo el personal lo miraba con terror, pero si los vengadores estaban ahí se sentían seguros.

Luego de unas horas Darcy se encontraba aún inconsciente pero estable, estaba en una sala de observación y Loki no se había separado de su lado en ningún minuto.

\- Hermano debes descansar, debemos contarles a todos lo sucedido- decía Thor insistiendo

\- No la dejaré sola, cuando despierte, haré lo que deseas Thor

\- ¿La amas?- pregunto Thor y Loki lo miro desconcertado

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta? Apenas la conozco- respondió

\- Y yo llevo años conociéndote jamás te habías preocupado tanto por alguien

\- Ni siquiera mi magia ha podido curarla Thor, ¿tú no estás preocupado?

\- No he dicho que no lo esté hermano, pero en todos estos años es la primera vez que te veo preocuparte por alguien.

\- No digas tonterías Thor, cuando ella este bien, nos iremos de aquí.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿No nos ayudaras?

\- ¿Crees que ellos me dejaran libre después e mis crímenes? La inculparan a ella , debemos irnos

\- Yo no dejaré que les hagan daño

\- No digas eso Thor, no solo en Midgard me buscan en Asgard pronto sabrán donde me oculto.

\- Padre debe saber que me has ayudado hermano

\- ¿Y confesaras que tu humana era en realidad malvada?

\- Es lo correcto

\- ¿Para que la maten? ¿Para que la apresen como a mí en los calabozos?

\- Eso no se sabe a ciencia cierta

\- No te ofendas Thor, pero no nos quedaremos, tus amigos no dudaran en matarnos a ambos.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque Darcy comenzó a moverse y a abrir sus ojos

\- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó adolorida

\- Estas en la torre Stark Darcy- dijo Thor suavemente

\- ¿Thor? ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto asustada- ¿Loki? ¿Somos prisioneros? ¿Dónde está Loki?

\- ¿Soy invisible para ti? Vaya, debería sentirme ofendido- dijo Loki mirándola con una sonrisa

\- Loki- dijo entusiasmada- ¿sobrevivimos? ¿o ya nos fuimos todos al infierno? Si es así ¿Thor no era el bueno?

\- Si, esa es la Darcy que conozco- sonrió Loki ante el parloteo de la chica

Lo que siguió fue realmente desconcertante para todos ponerse el tanto de las situaciones, dejar de perseguir a Loki y Darcy y ponerse a perseguir a Jane ante el dolor que le causaba a Thor, nadie confiaba realmente en ellos, excepto Thor, Thor siempre confiaría en su hermano, no importa cuántas veces le traicionara, la situación era incómoda para todos, pero se acordó que Loki y Darcy alojarían en la torre Stark en constante vigilancia, no les agrado aquella idea, pero era la única salida que tenían.

Fury estaba más tranquilo, veía potencial en aquel hombre, tal vez pudieran realmente arreglar tantos errores pasados, era cosa de mirar a los vengadores el único que no había dañado la tierra era Thor pero quien sabe que otros desastres hizo en otros mundos.

\- Thor- susurro Darcy tímidamente al encontrar al asgardiano en la azotea de la torre Stark- Necesito hablar contigo

\- Dime Darcy, ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto con una sonrisa

\- Quería pedirte disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente- dijo avergonzada

\- No tienes porque Darcy, tus motivos tendrías

\- Aun así

\- Darcy ¿Por qué estas con Loki? ¿Lo amas?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Thor? Amar a Loki, claro que no apenas lo conozco

\- Nunca lo había visto actuar así con nadie más

\- ¿Qué? No digas tonterías Thor, no podría amar a Loki

\- Déjala en paz Thor, la chica lo ha dicho, ella no podría amarme, y yo no podría amarla ¿necesitas saber algo más?

\- Loki, lo que escuchaste- dijo Darcy apenada

\- Darcy, tu jamás podrías amar al monstruo que destruyo tu amada ciudad, lo entiendo- dijo Loki dándose la media vuelta y desapareciendo tal como había aparecido, se sentía herido sin siquiera saber porque.

\- No quise decir eso, Loki grito Darcy avergonzada ella no lo decía por ello, ella sentía que él Dios del engaño era inalcanzable para ella por eso no quería amarle, porque ella jamás sería suficiente para él.

\- Darcy ¿le amas?- pregunto Thor más que seguro de que entre esos dos pasaba algo, Loki jamás habría reaccionado así de no ser que amara a Darcy

\- Jamás sería suficiente para él- dijo Darcy abrazando al rubio asgardiano, quien conmovido la abrazo suavemente sin saber que Loki los miraba con furia desde la oscuridad, siempre todas amaban a Thor y ahora que Jane no estaba, Darcy acudía a sus brazos dejándolo a él en el olvido.

Se sentía prisionero en aquella torre, podría simplemente haberse marchado pero no le convenía seguir siendo un fugitivo en Midgard, sentía la ira correr por sus venas nuevamente, siempre era Thor el que le quitaba lo más importante para él, y Darcy era aquello, lo más importante sin proponérselo, sin siquiera quererlo realmente Darcy se había colado en su alma, con su inocencia y carácter explosivo, realmente había conquistado al mismísimo Dios del engaño y ahora esa maravillosa chica estaba entre los brazos de Thor.

No dejaría que unos estúpidos humanos le dijeran que hacer, al diablo con todo, pensó hacerlo por Darcy, pero el solo hecho de verla en brazos de su hermano le hacía temblar de ira. Camino hacia la gran puerta de la torre Stark, dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien se opusiese, luego abriría un portal para ocultarse pero jamás espero que Tony estaría frente a la puerta mirándolo con una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿Tan pronto planeas traicionarnos?- preguntó caminando sin miedo hacia Loki- Pensé que te tomarías tu tiempo, tienes la eternidad por delante, no veo el apuro

\- Sal de mi camino Midgardiano – dijo Loki sin darle importancia

\- Pues no planeo hacerlo- dijo Anthony Stark

\- Puedo arrojarte por la ventana nuevamente- dijo sarcástico

\- Oh claro, sé que puedes- sonrió Tony- pero creo que antes de lanzarme por la ventana nos ha quedado un trago pendiente- sonrió y Loki lo miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas

\- ¿Estás demente hombre de hierro?- preguntó Loki siguiendo su camino

\- Tú chica se va con otro y pierdes la cabeza- dijo Anthony ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del Dios- vamos hombre, venga, ¿eres el Dios del engaño no? Megalómano, mentiroso, embaucador y villano, seguro que puedes hacer algo más que parecer un adolescente celoso.

\- Pase por la adolescencia siglos atrás- encaró una ceja Loki caminando hacia donde estaba Tony

\- No quiero saber cómo va eso de las edades en tu mundo, aunque te llevarías bien con Steve, a él le va eso de los cambios de era

\- No creo que sus valores sean los mismos que los míos- sonrió Loki y Tony le ofreció nuevamente un trago, a lo que el pelinegro acepto.

Minutos más tarde luego de varios tragos ambos conversaban con bastante confianza sentados en la barra.

\- Entonces hombre ¿piensas quedarte y ver como tu chica se va corriendo a los brazos de tu hermano?

\- No es mi chica Stark.

\- Pero estás celoso de que ella se vaya con Thor.

\- No estoy celoso, si es el deseo de Darcy puede irse con el cabeza hueca de mi hermano, ella no es mi problema- sentencio el pelinegro

\- Ambos sabemos que no es así- sonrió Tony terminando su noveno vaso de whysky

\- Jamás seré como ustedes, los débiles humanos, el amor jamás me impedirá concretar mis planes- sentenció el moreno

\- Entonces ¿por qué huir?- sonrió Tony ante la mirada desconcertada del moreno- me temo que incluso los dioses son capaces de sucumbir a ciertos atributos- dijo haciendo un gesto obsceno con sus manos aludiendo a los pechos de Darcy.

\- Un trago no te salvará- gruñó Loki

\- O no, calma, me aseguré de que no hubieran ventanas.

Luego de más tragos de los que cualquier ser humano puede soportar Tony dormía sobre el sofá y Loki pese a ser un Dios se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por la torre Stark, bajo el claro efecto del alcohol, no podía pensar con claridad pero en esos minutos lo único que tenía en mente era el abrazo que Thor le dio a ''SU'' Darcy.

Pensó ir a su nuevo cuarto en ese lugar lleno de la mejor tecnología Midgardiana pero entonces la vio, despedirse abrazando al dios del trueno afuera de la habitación del rubio y la furia y el alcohol dominaron su cuerpo, apenas el rubio cerró la puerta y la sonriente muchacha se dispuso a caminar se puso delante de ella mirándola con furia.

\- Loki- dijo sorprendida- te he estado buscando- comento cabizbaja aún azorada por lo que ocurrió en la azotea

\- ¿En el cuarto de Thor?- gruño Loki aferrándola con fuerza de la muñeca- ¿Me encontraste allí?- gruño con furia

\- Loki ¿Qué haces me lastimas?- se quejó la muchacha- ¿has estado bebiendo?- preguntó sorprendida

\- ¿Acaso es de tu incumbencia?- gruño con rabia el moreno mientras la arrastraba hacia su cuarto.

\- Loki por favor ¿Qué haces?- preguntaba asustada

\- Entra- dijo Loki empujándola dentro de la habitación que sería su residencia durante su estadía en Midgard.

\- Loki por favor ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó tratando de soltarse

\- ¿Crees que puedes buscarme y luego irte con Thor? – apretándola con más fuerza- ¿Crees que puedes venir a mí y a la menor oportunidad irte con el idiota de mi hermano?

\- Yo no he hecho nada Loki por favor- le pedía la muchacha- No entiendes nada, por favor déjame explicarte- sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir

\- Mi madre, Odín, todos prefieren siempre al magnifico Thor- susurró tomándola con fuerza de la barbilla, lastimándola- tu no fuiste la excepción- grito haciéndola sentir miedo

\- Loki, yo solo veo a Thor como un buen amigo- explicó sin saber cómo decirle al moreno lo que sentía- yo siento algo diferente por ti- sollozaba

\- Desprecio soy el villano que destruyó tu ciudad natal- gruñó Loki- es bueno que me veas como realmente soy

\- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Darcy confundida- por favor sueltamente Loki, me duele

\- Cuando aceptaste venir conmigo, aceptaste quien era, y esto es lo que soy, alguien despreciable incluso para su propia familia.

El moreno giró con fuerza a la chica quedando tras ella sonriendo al sentirla temblar entre sus brazos, el alcohol no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, observo con deseo el cuerpo de la morena mientras esta solo temblaba, era Loki, su Loki, el hombre que se había colado en su mente y la había protegido todos estos días, Loki apartó el cabello de la morena dejando su blanco cuello expuesto y comenzó a besarla con pasión.

\- LOKI por favor para- sollozaba la chica, sintiendo miedo pero también aquella leve llama del deseo

\- No- fue la seca respuesta del hombre

Darcy intento forcejear pero era inútil, el siguió besando su cuello y tocando su cintura con devoción luego la dio vuelta sin importar el rostro lloroso de la chica, a la cual ni siquiera le salían las palabras, sin quererlo realmente sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, quería protegerla de todos incluso de el mismo, pero verla en la habitación de Thor había acabado con su cordura.

\- Eres hermosa Darcy Lewis- susurró el Dios a pocos centímetros del rostro de Darcy

\- Loki- susurraba aun con lágrimas en los ojos Darcy

No quería pensar en qué pasaría si aquello seguía ese rumbo, no era como si nunca en su vida hubiera tenido sexo, pero la furia de Loki la aterraba, si el Dios la hubiera besado cuando no estaba furioso hubiera sido la mujer más feliz del mundo, sin quererlo se había prendado del hombre.

Entonces lo sintió el beso demandante del moreno sobre sus labios , ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa, nunca nadie la había besado así, era tan demandante, tan posesivo que sin darse cuenta se dejó llevar sintiendo la intromisión de la lengua de Loki en sus labios, le respondió con la misma intensidad, haciendo sonreír al Dios, ya no quedaban lágrimas en sus ojos sino un placer mucho más salvaje, ya no quedaba miedo que hace segundos sentía solamente podía sentir deseo por aquel hombre de mirada penetrante.

Loki la sostuvo con fuerza de la cintura mientras ella le abrazaba y hundía sus manos en los cabellos azabaches del hombre, se sentía en guerra con ella misma, sabía que Loki estaba furioso con ella, pero esa furia le hacía temerle y lograba excitarla a la vez.

La arrastró con fuerza hacia la cama y la arrojó sin nada de cuidado a la vez que ella intentaba hacerse hacia atrás.

Se subió a horcajadas sobre ella y comenzó a besarla con desesperación Darcy sentía los besos expertos del Dios sobre sus labios y ya no se resistió, llevaba semanas soñando con que Loki la besara y la hiciera suya, aunque fuera en sus sueños más ocultos, no esperaba que fuera de esa manera pero no podía resistirse a sentir esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

\- Si no me detienes ahora- susurró Loki contra sus labios- ya no me detendré más- jadeó Loki muy a su pesar

\- ¿Quién dijo que quería que te detuvieras?- sonrió de forma pícara Darcy

\- Dulce niña tonta- fue lo último que pudo susurrar Loki antes de volver a besarla.

Metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la chica, el tacto de su piel suave y cálida era casi adictivo

Sentía las manos de Darcy aferrarse con fuerza a su espalda, pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar, Darcy veía como su ropa caía hecha jirones al piso, apenas podía con la pasión del Dios, sus manos se sentían frágiles, su voz no salía solo atinaba a observar como Loki besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, con las manos temblorosas comenzó a quitar la camisa de Loki dejando que la pasión la embriagara y terminara rompiéndola con fuerza, tomando el control empujo a Loki sentándose sobre sus piernas mirándolo con lujuria mientras desabrochaba el pantalón que este estaba usando. Loki la miraba extasiado jamás pensó que en la tierra las mujeres fueran tan atrevidas, tener a Darcy entre sus piernas, lamiendo con devoción su virilidad le hizo sentir que perdía el control sobre sí mismo, sin suavidad la tumbo sobre la cama y comenzó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo sintiéndola gemir, abrió sus piernas y comenzó a besar los muslos de la chica que enredaba sus manos en sus negros cabellos marcándole el ritmo, y pronto su lengua se abrió paso en la intimidad de Darcy haciéndola gritar de placer, Darcy llegó a su clímax teniendo que acallar sus gritos con sus manos a la vez que Loki la miraba sonriente y abría aún más sus piernas ubicándose sobre ella, aun temblando por el clímax sintió los nervios de saber que no había vuelta atrás podía observar como Loki la miraba como un lobo hambriento y saber que por fin la poseería aumentaba aún más su placer.

\- ¿Estás segura?- pregunto aun sabiendo que ya no se detendría

\- Te quiero dentro mío- suplicó con la mirada- hazme tuya Loki

Entonces no tuvo que decir más, se posiciono sobre Darcy sintiéndola enrollar sus piernas en sus caderas con una mano apoyo su peso y con la otra acariciaba los pechos y el abdomen de la bella muchacha bajo su cuerpo, la penetro lentamente sintiendo la estrechez de la joven que más que dispuesta lo recibió en su interior, cerrando sus ojos y aferrando una de sus manos en los azabaches cabellos de Loki. Comenzaron una danza casi frenética, Darcy intentaba tomar el control de la situación, pero era Loki quien le ganaba en experiencia pese a que ella no se quedaba atrás, posicionándola sobre él podía observar como los pechos bien formados danzaban mientras Darcy echaba su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo su nombre, cuando ambos sintieron su clímax cerca se miraron a los ojos y Darcy grito el nombre de Loki mientras alcanzaban la cumbre de su placer, Loki la tomo con fuerza del cabello sin lastimarla y unió sus labios en un beso mientras la joven se abrazaba a su pecho, la rodeo con fuerza con sus brazos y luego acaricio la hermosa cabellera de Darcy.

\- Mia- gruño Loki

\- Tuya- sonrió Darcy, descubriendo que Loki podía ser muy posesivo cuando quería no sabía bien que eran, nada era claro pero si de algo estaba segura era de que su destino estaba atado a Loki, y no los separarían fácilmente de alguna manera se había enamorado de Loki, el apuesto dios del engaño.

Por su parte Loki había aclarado lo que sentía, se había enamorado de Darcy, la protegería de todos y jamás la dejaría apartarse de su lado, no ahora que sabía que la amaba sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintiéndose pleno como nunca antes se había sentido.


End file.
